


Adrianna's Adventures [book 1 Rise of Zhan Tiri] (Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventures/Tangled the series fanfic)

by AdriannaButGay



Series: Adrianna’s Adventures [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Tangled (2010), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaButGay/pseuds/AdriannaButGay
Summary: In a very quick paced story, Adrianna and her father move back to Corana after moving away when Adrianna was nine. Adrianna and Varian reunite to find out all the secrets Adrianna's mother left her after death(This is not inspired by VAT7K, but a later book will include it.)Also please be gentle since I am VERY new here.♡
Series: Adrianna’s Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208177
Kudos: 6





	1. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hitting her head, Adrianna wakes up in Corona without her father. Eugene, Adrianna, and Rapunzle have to find and save him.

A man ran from the guards from a nearby city, he shouted "They’re ganging on us, Adrianna, go to the wall!!" He pushed his daughter, Adrianna toward the wall of Corona 

The guards shouted "Get em’!"

Jacob started helping Adrianna climb the wall, but when she arrived at the top Jacob pushed her over so she couldn't help him up, and couldn't be pulled down.

Adrianna woke up in a castle bedroom, she had a bandage around her head, and Rapunzel was standing over her.

Adrianna gasped in shock "Where am I? Who are you? where-.... where’s my dad?"

Rapunzel tilted her head in concern "Well you're in Corona, I'm Rapunzel. But, I'm not sure where your dad is."

Adrianna sat up and sputtered "They- they got him? No, no, no, no." She got up and started to walk out of the room

Rapunzel held Adrianna's shoulder "Wait, where are you going?"

Adrianna pushed Rapunzel’s hand "I-... I have to help my dad!"

Rapunzel looked more concerned "Wait! You’re hurt! What happened to your dad?"

Adrianna teared up "They got him! They got him!"

Rapunzel pulled Adrianna away from the door "Who got him?"

Adrianna rubbed her damaged head "I… I’m not too sure?"

Eugene bursted in "Sunshine, what’s wrong?"

Rapunzel looked at Eugene "Nothing, I'm just trying to help our guest." She looked at Adrianna

Eugene looked at Adrianna "Oh, you’re awake, are you okay?"

Adrianna looked concerned at the chief of guard "What happened? Am I in trouble?"

Eugene guided Adrianna to sit on the bed "No. No, no, no, you see, Rapunzel and I were on our morning horse ride, but, when we got to the wall, we saw you, passed out, your head had hit a rock."

Adrianna put her hand on her bandage "It still stings a little. But, wh-where’s my dad?"

Eugene looked at Rapunzel "Dad?"

Rapunzel shrugged "She keeps asking about him."

Eugene looked back at Adrianna "What’s the last thing you remember?"

Adrianna rubbed her head, trying to remember "running, they were chasing us, my dad pushed me over the wall, so they couldn’t get me, but…. they got him…."

Eugene stood up shocked at the yelling "Who got him?"

Adrianna started crying as memories flooded back "The guards, it was petty theft!! Petty theft!!"

Eugene rubbed her back, trying to calm her down "Petty theft? Guards? What?"

Adrianna hugged herself as she forced herself to stop crying, so that Eugene and Rapunzel could understand her "I-I… My dad and I were looking for food, you see, he had just lost his job."

flashback flashback flash back

"We had no money," she explained "not one silver coin, but my dad was intent on getting me food, so he swiped an apple. And at that moment we caught the guard's eye, my dad and I booked it, but when we got to the wall, he pushed me over, I hit my head, and now I'm here." She hugged herself tighter, hiding a sob.

Eugene scratched his head "That doesn’t sound like any of our guards."

Rapunzel gestured to Eugene "And it definitely wasn’t you."

Adrianna looked up again "A-and you’re sure you didn’t see him anywhere?"

Rapunzel shook her head "No, but, maybe we can find him, where did he steal that apple?"

Adrianna took a moment to think "Cadenza."

Eugene cringed "Eek, that guy is the worst."

Rapunzel glanced at Eugene "Guy?"

Eugene waved his hand dismissively "Now you know how I've done some bad stuff, but in that place, the mayor is unruly, Lance stole two coins, and got three years. he escaped, with my help of course."

Adrianna had a look of realization "M-maybe you can break my dad out!"

Rapunzel put her hand out in protest "Let's not break anyone out, I have a plan."

after a while, they arrive in Cadenza, the city is lined with guards left and right, all giving a shocked look to see Rapunzel there. She had a lady in waiting beside her, who seemed to keep her head down, and Eugene at her other side.

They arrive at the mayor's house, which he might as well have dubbed a castle. They walk down the hall to find the mayor in his office.

The mayor looked up, shocked "Ah, princess Rapunzel, you have a great name in my city, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rapunzel straightened her back to look more formal "I hear one of your prisoners is Jacob Carlton, is this true?"

The mayor nodded "Yes, we caught him in the act of theft, he sits in his cell, awaiting his final sentence."

Rapunzel nodded solemnly "Well, Jacob has done a great deal of trouble in my kingdom, I wish to transfer him to our kingdom for proper punishment."

The mayor looked at the three suspiciously "And why would I do that?"

Rapunzel gave the king four coins and gave him an assuring look "That should cover what he stole, now may I have my rightful prisoner?"

The mayor nodded reluctantly "Right." He looked at a guard who stood next to the door to the door to the cells "Alex, bring Jacob Carlton out of his holding."

The guard saluted, ran into the door next to him, then ran back up holding Adrianna’s dad.

Rapunzel looked to Eugene "Dear, may you please escort Jacob to the carriage?"

Eugene nodded "You’re coming with us." He guided Jacob out

Jacob shook his head "B-but, I didn't do anything in Corona! Please! I’m innocent."

They arrived at the carriage, Stan and Pete driving. They start down the road to Corona

Jacob begged "Please, my daughter is in Corona, before you do anything, I just wanna see her, please."

The lady in waiting looked up and smiled, it was Adrianna "Hey dad."

Jacob looked in shock "Adrianna?"

Eugene took the cuffs off Jacob, and they hugged each-other.

Jacob cried, and looked at Rapunzel "Your highness, thank you so much."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "Prison? For an apple? That place is nuts."

Jacob looked confused for a second, then relief washed over him "So, this was all fake?"

Adrianna gestured to Rapunzel "All ‘Punzel’s idea, she’s really nice, she said we’re gonna meet another family for lunch, they’re gonna let us live with them until you can get a job and get us a house."

Rapunzel nodded "Yeah, he practically runs old corona." She smiled, then looked at Adrianna "And I think you’ll get along with his son."

Jacob sighed "We used to live in old Corona, but then, heh, nevermind." He seemed upset, but brushed it off.

They arrived in Corona, Stan and Pete stopping at the main bridge entrance. Rapunzel opened the door for Adrianna and Jacob "Welp! We’re here! That way, turn left and look for a sign that says “ Sweet shoppe” and under it it says “Attila the bun”, then wait at the table in front! I won’t be joining you because I need to do other things."

Eugene rolled his eyes and added "Also she hates Monty."

Rapunzel giggled as Adrianna and Jacob got out "Eugene!"

Jacob giggled "Who hates Monty? That old man is the sweetest.c

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "I won’t get into it."

Jacob looked to Adrianna "Well hun, let’s go meet our new roommates."

Rapunzel smiled sweetly "I’ll check in on you later, bye."

Eugene smiled as well "Have fun, by the way, that kid is a bit crazy."

Rapunzel reached for the door handle "Eugene!" She closed the door

Adrianna and Jacob walked down the paths "Look dad! Attila the bun!"

Jacob shrugged "Well we’d better take a seat." They sat down

Varian walked by with Quirin "I’m telling you, it’s a good idea, I mean the princess trusts me, as the royal engineer, and you as the head of old corona, to take care of the needy, and-"

Adrianna looked up to see Varian "Hm? VARIAN??" She recognized Varian from when they were younger, since they used to live in old Corona. Adrianna is two months older than Varian, so they were amazing friends.

Varian smiled widely "Adrianna?!" They ran up and hugged each other kindly

Varian smiled, looking at his old friend "Oh my god, since you moved, I-I-I-I’ve done so much! We were gonna wait here for a family that was gonna live with us and-"

Adrianna interrupted him in shock "Oh my god! We were waiting for the people we’re gonna live with!"

Varian and Adiranna looked at each other, and said in sync "You think?" They looked at their dads

Jacob looked at Quirin curiously "Well, that’s a coincidence, ending up with our oldest friends."

Quirin smiled, him and Jacob had never been close, but Adrianna and Varian were as close as ever "What joy! I’m excited to live with you old friend, old Corona has improved much since you moved."

Varian started to blabber and catch her up as they walked further into town "I-I-I created 3 new elements! flynnolium, Cassandrium, and Quirinion."


	2. Travel in pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna and Varian travel back to the castle

Varian and Adrianna were in Varian's home lab. He usually stayed in Corona, but Cassandra destroyed his lab. Eugene was working on building him a new lab in the castle, instead of one in the destroyed Demanitis chamber.

Adrianna held up flynnolium "Wow! So this blew up old corona?"

Varian rubbed his neck nervously "It didn’t blow up, it just, uuh, caused a lot of damage."

Adrianna giggled and set it down "Uh-huh." She said sarcastically 

Jacob came down to the lab "Hey kids, you should get ready for bed, we’re heading up to the castle tomorrow."

Varian smiled and looked at Adrianna "Two road trips in one week? And I'm living with my best friend that I haven't seen in 7 years? Can life get any better?"

Adrianna laughed "Don’t jinx it." She said sarcastically. They both laughed

The next day, they rose early, and arrived in the city of Corona, the sun rising over their covered wagon.

Varian and Adrianna chanted in the back "Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!"

Jacob laughed gently "Yeah man, it’s been hard, we both miss Leah, and living on the streets for a year did us dirty, but she's so happy now, I’m glad the princess helped us, and taking us in was awesome man!"

Quirin sighed, the way Jacob talked confused him a little, but he understood enough to respond with "We are happy to house you, you’re like family."

Adrianna smiled gently "So why are we visiting ‘Punzel again?"

Varian smiled, and adjusted their bags "I’m doing a tune up on her water pipes, and we’re gonna stay the night so we don’t have to drive home, then come back tomorrow."

Adrianna tilted her head "Why would we come back tomorrow?"

Varian smiled "Oh yeah! The picnic! I totally forgot to tell you!" He exclaimed excitedly "There’s this big kingdom picnic, it’s kind of an Annual thing, as an anniversary of when the princess saved the kingdom from--- bad guys." 

Varian laughed nervously "After coming home from exploring the world, she saved corona from exploding! A-And the tune up can’t wait, it’s been postponed by a week…. Twice. And it can’t wait any longer, so we’re just gonna stay the night."

Adrianna smiled, she felt she missed so much "Cool! I wish I could be as cool as you guys, I mean, you got to fight the princess’s bff after she turned evil, and that Andrew guy, and Zhan Tiri in the flesh!"

Varian looks at his bag "Yeah, cool." Varian zoned out, all he heard was his ears ringing, and everything around him was a blur.

Adrianna tapped his shoulder "Varian? You good?"

Varian snapped out of it "O-Oh yeah! I’m fine!"

Quirin smiled, parking the wagon "We’re here!"

Nigel read the names of the list he was given "Quirin, Jacob, Varian, and Adrianna, have arrived."

Quirin nodded "Thank you nigel." Nigel nodded and walked off

Rapunzel hugged everyone "it’s great to see you guys again! How are you guys enjoying each other's company?"

Adrianna smirked "If you had told me the “family” we’d be living with was Varian and Quirin I would’ve been over the moon! We were best friends until I moved away when we were nine!"

Rapunzel smiled "So that’s a yes! That’s great!"

They all laughed. They then entered the throne room and Rapunzel spoke "Dad! They’re here!"

Fredric sighed "Darling please, I have papers to sign, paragraphs to write, just show him where the leaky pipe is, then show them to their rooms."

Rapunzel sighed, Fredric rarely had time anymore "Alright dad! Uhm this way." She chuckled

Varian smiled under the sink "Alrighty! All tightened!" He stood up "Need me to do anything else?" He smirked as he swung around his wrench, inevitably hitting his face like Rapunzel and her pan.

Rapunzel chuckled "Nope!" She smiled, Varian frowned. Raopnzel tucked her brunette hair behind her ear anxiously, "Let me show you to your rooms."

Adrianna's eyes lit up "Have any two bed rooms? I wanna bunk with Varian."

Varian smiled "Yeah! Roomies!"

Rapunzel chuckled, she hadn't seen Varian this energetic in so long "Sure thing!"

Adrianna notices something blue out of the corner of her eye "Hm? D-did you guys see that?"

Varian shrugged "Didn’t see anything."

Rapunzel waved her hand dismissively as they arrived at the room "You’re probably just tired, here’s your room, get some rest. We’re gonna have breakfast at 6 on the dot, i’ll have faith wake you up."

Adrianna smiled, this was all so different compared to the past year "Thanks ‘Punzel!"

Varian smiled, he appreciated Adrianna's excitement "Yeah thanks." They wave goodbye as Rapunzel walks with their dads down the hall.

Varian's stomach growled "Y’know what? I want something from the kitchen, you want anything?"

Adrianna smiled "Can you get me an éclair? "

Varian nodded "Sure thing!" Varian ran down the hall and to the left, and Adrianna walked into the bedroom, and sat on one of the beds

Adrianna sighed "My life turned around so quickly. This is awesome."

A small little girl approached Adrianna. She glowed a gentle blue "Wonderful, isn’t it?"

Adrianna sat up in shock "Huh? What? Wh-who are you??"

The girl smiled gently "A friend… Or at least I'd like to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda like a mini chapter, I just wanna pump out everything I can at once. Please give me input on how I can do better world building and stuff! Ilyvm!


	3. Breakfast flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna discovers her father has been hiding something. Then goes to breakfast and meets Cassandra

[Warning, this chapter gets a bit violent]

Adrianna smiled, putting her hand through Zhan Tiri's transparent chest "Weird! So you’re like a ghost?"

Zhan Tiri backed up "In a way. Can I show you something?"

Adrianna tilted her head "Yeah sure!" The room turned into old corona

Adrianna twirled to look around "Woah! Old corona!" Some children ran past her "Oh! That’s me! And varian! When we were like nine!"

Leah, Adrianna's mother, stepped out of Adrianna's old house "Adri! Time for dinner!"

Adrianna looked longingly at Leah "Mom…"

Young Adrianna hugged young Varian and ran to her mom inside "Is daddy home yet?"

Leah shook her head "No, but that means…" She smirked "You get cookies with dinner!"

Young Adrianna squealed "Cookies!!!"

Leah went to the cabinet to get the cookies, standing on a chair to reach them, when she fell off. "OH MY-"

Young Adrianna ran toward her "Mommy!"

current Adrianna gasped, backing up "Wh-Why would you want me to relive this?"

Jacob walks into the house and gasps at his wife lying on the floor. Young Adrianna shook her and sobbed "Mommy! Wake up! Wake up!!"

Jacob gasped "Leah!" He picked up Leah and carried her out, with young Adrianna following, but a necklace fell off of Leah. It was golden with a red square painted in the center.

Adrianna cried, she had re-lived the most horrific moment of her life "I…" She turned to Zhan tiri with tear filled eyes "I don’t like this! Why did you take me here?"

Zhan Tiri pointed to the necklace "Look."

Adrianna looked at it curiously "Mom never had this…"

Adrianna tried to pick it up, it went through her hand. Jacob walked in and picked up the necklace, hid it, and walked out.

Adrianna stared at him "Dad?"

The door to the house opened, it was Varian, holding a cookie and two éclairs. the room turned back to normal "I brought sweets!"

Adrianna turned around, confused "Huh? Oh yeah."

Varian tilted his head in concern "Are you okay?"

Adrianna rubbed her eyes "Well she-" she tried to gesture toward where Zhan Tiri, but no one was there "I uh- nevermind."

Varian shrugged "Hm, aright, enjoy your cream filled pastry!" He gave Adrianna her pastry

Adrianna smiled "Well, I'm gonna eat and sleep."

Varian nodded, sitting on his bed next to hers "Fair enough, goodnight."

Adrianna laid down "Night."

The room was pitch black, then Faith opened the curtains "The princess wants you in the dining hall."

Adrianna shoved her head into the pillow "Five more minuuuutes."

Faith smiled walking out from between the beds "Breakfast is hot and ready!"

Adrianna shot up and rubbed her eyes lazily "I'm up."

Varian yawned "Let me get dressed first, tell Rapunzel we’ll be there soon." Faith nodded, and walked out.

Adrianna grabbed her notebook as Varian walked behind the changing wall, Adrianna started to sketch the necklace she saw.

Zhan Tiri looked over Adrianna’s shoulder "Very good."

Adrianna gasped "You’re back!

Varian shouted from behind the changing wall "What?!"

Adrianna tried to think of a quick response that wouldn't make her sound crazy "Uhm, more black! My ink is dry."

Varian shrugged "Uhh, okay." Varian walked out from behind the wall wearing his normal clothes

Adrianna tugged at her basic brown dress "Should I dress nice? I only have two dresses." She glanced at her light blue nightgown in her bag. She didn't bother hanging anything in the wardrobe, since it was only one night.

Varian shrugged "I’m sure you’ll be fine, Rapunzel is really lenient." He nodded assuringly 

Adrianna bit her nails "What about her parents?"

Varian sighed "They have to supervise the setting up for the picnic, you’ll be fine."

Adrianna closed her book and smiled "You’re right." She sighed

They walked into the dining hall and Adrianna’s eyes lit up, she looked at Varian and grabbed his arm "Is that Cass? Like the real Cass?"

Varian chuckled "Yeah. Hey Cass! I didn’t know you’d be joining us!"

Cassandra smiled "Well, I was riding my horse, and noticed the date, and I was pretty close so I thought I'd come to the picnic."

Rapunzel clapped "Isn’t this great? We have so many things planned, there will be axe throwing!"

Cassandra smiled, Rapunzel had to have known she was coming to plan that "Sounds fun." She spotted Adrianna "Oh! Who’s that?"

Adrianna waved "Hi, I’m Adrianna, but you can call me Adri."

Cassandra smiled "I’m Cassandra, you might know me from when I attacked the kingdom, but please know that I am Rapz’s best friend."

"Ehem." Eugene scoffed

Cassandra rolled her eyes "You’re her husband, you don’t count."

Eugene shouted "I count!"

Adrianna laughed "Well you two get along well."

Varian sat down "Getting along with Cass isn’t Eugene’s strong suit."

Eugene rolled his eyes "Noo, getting along with me isn’t Cassandra’s strong suit!"

Rapunzel chuckled "Well, today is a celebration, so let’s try to get along."

Cassandra smirked and Eugene snarled as they said in sync "Fine."

Adrianna sat down across from Cassandra and Cassandra spoke up "So, tell me about yourself, you're Varian’s friend I assume."

Adrianna smiled "Well, until we were nine, Varian and I were best friends, but then my- my dad and I moved." She laughed nervously

Cassandra nodded "Nice, Varian is very… Varian." She giggled

Adrianna nodded,, and looked at Varian "Agreed." Varian tried to retaliate, but he had eggs in his mouth

Rapunzel gasped "It’s 6:45, we should get ready for the picnic."

Varian nodded "Alright then."

Adrianna panicked "I- I don’t have any nice clothes."

Rapunzel smiled "That’s fine! Wear Whatever makes you comfortable!"

Adrianna smiled back "Thanks ‘Punzel."

Varian stood up "Hey, where are our dads?"

Rapunzel pointed to the window "They’re helping set up; they had breakfast before any of us. "

Varian nodded "Alright." Varian and Adrianna walked off down the hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to share this! I hope you guys enjoy my amateur work!


	4. The picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna meets Zhan Tiri, and Zhan Tiri makes promises she won't keep. Cassandra finds out and tries to help, but Adrianna only gets overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't keep pumping these chapters out like crazy forever, and it's not very good. Hope you guys enjoy anyway! The chapters can get a bit confusing and VERY quick paced, but I hope you bare with me.

Adrianna looked Varian “Wow varian! You look great.”

Varian brushed off some dust “Thanks Adri, I saved up sofa coins for eight months to get this thing.”

Adrianna chuckled “Wooow, we should get going! Looks like guests are arriving.” She looked out the window. They walked out to see plenty of people, bringing food, and just making polite conversation

Adrianna smiled “wow, this place is pact full!”

Varian nodded in agreeance “Yeah, not even Monty can deny Rapunzel’s hazelnut soup.” Adrianna spotted her dad then dragged Varian aside

Adrianna took a deep breath “I need to show you something.” Adrianna showed Varian the drawing of the necklace.

Varian smiled at his friend’s talent “Woah! Cool! Where’d you get the inspiration for this?”

Adrianna chuckled “You won’t believe it! I saw-” She saw Zhan Tiri shaking her head, then chuckled nervously “I saw it in a dream! Yeah, but… I think it has something to do with my moms death.”

Varian tilted his head “You should ask your dad about this.”

Adrianna shook her head “I don’t know if he’ll tell me anything!”

Varian put his hands in his hips “put you’ve gotta at least try.”

Adrianna sighed “Y-Yeah, alright.” She walked to her dad who was adjusting a banner that said “potluck picnic!”

Adrianna took a deep breath “Hey dad?”

Jacob looked down at her “Yeah hun?

Adrianna sputtered “I- Uhhh.” She saw Zhan Tiri giving her thumbs up “Have you ever seen this necklace?” She lifted the drawing to him.

looked stunned “I thought-” He looked at Adrianna “That.... that was gonna be a different necklace. Hehe. I've never seen that in my life.”

Zhan Tiri stated blakley “He’s lying.”

Adrianna repeated her “You’re lying.”

Jacob looked shocked. “Excuse me?”

Adrianna panicked “Nevermind! Love you dad, bye!” She ran over to the castle entrance “Hey Pete, hey Stan, i need to- uhm- get my bags!”

Pete nodded and moved aside “Alright!” Adrianna ran into the throne room.

Adrianna ran her fingers through her hair “I can’t believe it! My dad lied to me!”

Zhan Tiri smiled gently “That’s alright, being dishonest is just something every human does.”

Adrianna looked at her “But my own dad? And I know this has something to do with my mom’s death, I'm not letting this go!”

Zhan Tiri looked a bit confused “Then don’t! You need to pry, knowing what this necklace is could change your life!”

Adrianna narrowed her eyes at Zhan Tiri “I have a feeling that you know what the necklace is.”

Zhan Tiri shook her head defensively “Well I have no idea what it is!”

Cassandra came from down the hall “Hey Adrianna, can I ask you something?”

Adrianna didn’t hear Cassandra “Then why is it so important?”

Zhan Tiri shook her head, disappointed “Because if you find the secret behind that necklace, you could bring your mother back.”

Cassandra whispered “Zhan Tiri?”

Adrianna looked up “Did you hear that?”

Zhan Tiri waved it off “Whatever it is it doesn’t matter!”

Adrianna rubbed her temples “Look, I have a picnic to get back to, we’ll figure it out, I promise.”

Zhan Tiri sighed “Okay then.”

Cassandra Whispered again “Oh my god.”

Zhan Tiri appeared next to Cassandra “Worried for your little friend?”

Cassandra shoted, startled “HOLY CHRIST!”

Zhan Tiri shook her head, and smirked “You can’t help her, she trusts me.”

Cassandra looked, baffled “I thought we-”

Zhan Tiri laughed “Killed me? no no no, I was never really alive. Well at one point I was, but that doesn’t matter now. I may have less power, but that girl will soon give me everything I need.”

Cassandra glared “You can’t take over her mind like you did me.”

Zhan Tiri smiled “Oh, but I can! Because she trusts me, I already have.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes “And what makes you think I can’t just tell her who you are?”

Zhan Tiri laughs “What reason does a smart, kind, girl like herself have to trust you, the wielder of the moonstone, the evil lady, who betrayed the kind princess who gave her and her father a home?”

Cassandra scoffed “Because Rapunzel trusts me!”

Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes “Rapunzel's nieve!... But it’s your choice. This is her only chance to see her mum again.” Zhan Tiri walked away, leaving Cassandra stunned

Adrianna walks up to Xavier “Hey Xavier?”

Xavier stopped her where she was “Your father has given me direct orders to tell you nothing of the necklace, and lucky for him, I know nothing of it… For the time being.”

Adrianna sighed “Dang it.”

Varian walked over as Xavier walked away “Hey, did you get anything?”

Adrianna sighed “My dad won’t tell me the truth, and he probably told everyone to not tell me anything!”

Varian scowled “That’s crazy.”

Cassandra ran over “Adrianna! I need to talk to you.” She looked panicked. Adrianna looked at Varian and he just nodded assuringly. 

Cassandra takes Adrianna to the side of the Castle ”I know you’ve been seeing her.” She said, not realizing how little sense that might make.

Adrianna blinked “......What?”

Cassandra sighed “The little girl, she’s dangerous.” 

Adrianna chuckled “What? You mean the little girl that-”

Cassandra interrupted her “That's no little girl.”

Adrianna looked shocked “What?!”

Cassandra bit her nails “that’s Zhan Tiri, she’s dangerous.”

Adrianna blinked, this was a lot to process “Zhan Tiri? Dangerous? You sound crazy.”

Cassandra sighed “I know, but I saw her too, she drove me to betray my best friend, she screwed with my mind, and she will do the same to you.”

Adrianna shook her head at the absurdity “B-but, she said i’m gonna see my mom again.”

Cassandra looked to Rapunzel “She told me that taking Rapunzel's destiny would complete my own.” 

Adrianna sees Zhan Tiri behind Cass, just standing there, smiling. “S-So you’re not trying to help? You’re not here to bring my mom back? Th-This is crazy!”

Zhan Tiri shook her head “No, I can bring you your mum, you just need to trust me.”

Adrianna sputtered “but-”

Zhan Tiri quickly interrupted her “Why trust her? She betrayed the princess, she hurt Varian, she-”

Adrianna finished her sentence “Did it because you told her to!”

Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes “I only told her how to take her destiny back. She made all the tough decisions.”

Adrianna scoffed, everything was beginning to fall into place in her head “Decisions that you gave her!”

Zhan Tiri sighed “You can listen to her all you want, but I’m the only one who can bring your mum back.”

Adrianna became overwhelmed, she was so stressed, and confused “I… I have to go!” She ran away. 

She ran past Varian, then Cassandra approached him “Adrianna kind of overwhelmed, we need to help her.”

Varian blinked “What do you mean?”

Cassandra sighed “No time to explain, go get Rapz.”

Together, they walked through town, shouting “Adrianna?” Rapunzel said

Varian shouted “Adri? C’mon!” He was the most concerned. When they were younger, Adrianna had always had trouble in conflicting situations, and with how she’d live for the past here, he knew she must be going crazy with stress.

Varian found Adrianna sitting at the table outside the sweet shoppe and bakery, and he ran over “Adri! A-are you okay?”

Adrianna had her ears covered, but she looked up “Yeah, I just- Corona is just so...” She looked for an explanation

Varian finished her sentence “Overwhelming?”

Adrianna nodded “In a word, yeah.”

Varian nodded “I know how you feel, my dad got trapped in amber for a year.” He laughed. Then there was an awkward silence

Cassandra ran over “Varian! You found her! Adrianna, I was so worried!”

Zhan Tiri appeared. “No she wasn’t.”

Adrianna was startled “Oh my god!”

Varian was shocked at her shock “Are you okay?”

Adrianna looked at him “She- you can’t see her?”

Varian shook his head “Who?”

Cassandra stepped forward “Zhan Tiri.”

Varian stepped “Back Zhan Tiri?”

Adrianna panicked “I-I didn’t know it was Zhan Tiri! I-I just….”

Cassandra sighed “...Just wanted what she offered.”

Adrianna nodded “Yeah….”

Cassandra put her hand on Adrianna’s and looked her in the eyes “Trust me, it’s a lie.”

Zhan Tiri smirked “Why?”

Adrianna looked confused “Why what?”

Zhan Tiri chuckled “Why trust her? I tol-”

Adrianna interrupted her and shouted “Stop! Stop asking me that! I trust her because- because-”

Zhan Tiri shook her head “Because she’s a good friend? Because she’s gentle? Because others trust her? Or because she betrayed the princess? Because she hurt dozens of innocent people? Because the town is scared of her?”

Adrianna sputtered “But-”

Zhan Tiri smiled “Villains are villains to their graves, but I'm past my grave, I'm only trying to help.”

Cassandra shook her head “Adrianna, whatever she’s telling you it’s not true!”

Zhan Tiri sighed “Look into her eyes, you can still see the evil.”

Adrianna looked into Cass’s eyes, she seemed to still be connected to the moonstone somehow, as a glimpse of blue flashed in her eyes. She panicked, picking up her things and running back to the castle

Varian stepped to her “Adri-”

Cassandra put her hand on Varian’s shoulder “Let her go, Varian.”

Adrianna ran up to her dad, who was cleaning up. “dad! What is the necklace?”

Jacob turned around “What hun?” 

“Mom had this necklace, I demand to know what it had to do with her.” Adrianna demanded 

Jacob shook his head “Hun, you’re asking questions that some people don’t want answered.” This wasn’t exactly true, but he didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

Adrianna balled a fist “Who dad? Who?”

Jacob sighed, turning around “Look hun, I’ll tell you when you can defend yourself from them.”

Adrianna sighed “But…” She saw Quirin approaching “Fine.”

Quirin dusted off his hands “All cleaned up, we should get going, I fear rain could get the better of us if we wait.”

Jacob nodded “Agreed. Adrianna, get yours and Varians things, I’ll get Varian.”

Adrianna stormed off “Whatever.”


	5. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house gets broken into
> 
> Idk

Jacob looked around the corner "Hun? I’m ready!"

Adrianna grabbed her bag "Awesome!"

Jacob looked to Varian "Well, We’ll see you later Varian. Are you sure you’re okay home alone? Quirin is still pretty far."

Varian nodded "Oh no, I've been left alone when my dad had to take long trips before."

Jacob sighed "Well, we’ll be back." He didn't quite want to be alone with Adrianna, since every chance she got, she asked about the necklace.

Varian smiled "Alright!"

Jacob and Adrianna were in town to do some shopping, and she decided to take her chance "So…"

Jacob shook his head, frustrated "I’m not telling you about the necklace."

Adrianna sighed "Of course."

Jacob tried to change the subject "Oh! Look at that dress! How’d you like it?"

Adrianna got excited, even forgetting about the necklace for a second "Wow! I’d love it!" Jacob and Adrianna walked into the store

Jacob pointed to the blue and aquamarine dress "Can we have this one?"

The seamstress had a rough voice with scraggly white hair "50 gold."

Jacob chuckled nervously "Pulling my arm but okay." Jacob paid and the seamstress took the dress off the mannequin

Jacob gave Adrianna the dress, happy she wasn't asking anymore "Hope you like it dear."

Adrianna smiled widely, she always loved big dresses "I do!" She quickly realized what Jacob was doing, and got upset "Also I’m not letting go of the necklace."

Jacob sighed "Uuuugh."

Adrianna frowned, she just wanted answers. She's sixteen after all, why can't she know? "Do we have everything on our list?"

Jacob looked at the list "Sunflower seeds, cookies from Atilla, and new shoes from Feldspar, for me!"

Adrianna nodded "Alright! Let’s head home!"

Jacob smiled "Buckle up, it’s a long trip."

Adrianna rolled her eyes, chuckling "I know."

When they arrived, the door was cracked a peak. Adrianna stepped in "we’re ho-"

She stopped in since the house was a mess, the place had been turned upside down. "Oh my- VARIAN??"

Jacob looked around "Varian?"

Adrianna walked into the lab, which had a broken doorknob, but the room was fine. "Varian?" She saw Varian hiding under the chem table, shaking. "Oh my god! Varian are you okay?"

Varian sputtered "I-I- he- the house!-"

Adrianna rubbed his back assuringly "Take deep breaths, and tell me what happened."

Varian to a breath "I was working with my metals."

Varian had been working with his metals "After last year's interruption, we finally get back around to the best metal competition!"

Suddenly a loud bang came from living room, and Varian ducked under the table "Oh Shh-"

a stranger with a deep voice "Variaaan, where are you?" Another bang came out "Where’s Adrianna?" The doorknob to the lab fell off, but whoever it is walked away.

Adrianna stared in shock "What?"

Jacob looked in "Adrianna? Did you find him?"

Adrianna nodded "Yeah!"

Jacob sighed "Thank goodness! What happened?"

Varian explained what happened to Jacob, shaking when he got to the part of the doorknob falling off.

Jacob sighed "I knew it."

Adrianna looked at Jacob "Knew what dad?"

Jacob shook his head "I told you these people don’t want your questions answered! We need to tell the king and queen."

Adrianna panicked "Who are these people, dad?!" She shouted

Jacob groaned "You’re not old enough!"

Adrianna scoffed "When my best friend is being attacked because I asked about a necklace, I think I’m old enough dad!!"

Jacob slammed his hand on Varian's desk "No!! You’re not!!"

Adrianna rolled her eyes "Whatever, c’mon Varian, let’s wait in the wagon." They went out, Varian a bit confused on what was going on.

Quirin approaches and sees Varian and Adrianna in the wagon "Kids? What are you doing in there for?"

Varian rubbed his neck "We’re going to the castle, some stuff happened, aaand, we need to tell the king and queen about it.."

Jacob walked out "Oh! Quirin, the house needs a little tidying up. I'll help when I get back, but we need to tell the King what happened."

Quirin looked concerned "What happened?"

Jacob sighed "Someone attacked us, but no one got hurt. We’re going to see the king so he can assure the safety of Varian." He stated

Quirin nodded "I suggest they take a few of their things with them, we have no idea how long they’ll be in town."

Adrianna panicked "Wait, will we have to stay in town for a long time?"

Quirin thought for a moment "We'll talk to the king about it, but there’s no telling what he’ll say."

Varian sighed "aahh man."

Adrianna scoffed "Well, it’s for “our safety.”" she stated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes as Jacob tossed their bags in the back with them. 

They arrived at the castle gates late at night, and Quirin got off the front "Eugene, may I enter the castle? I must talk to the king about some trouble that happened at home."

Eugene smiled "Yeah, we just gotta see what's in the back there."

Quirin nodded "Of course"

Normally he wouldn't be able to just give access so easily, but since Quirin had done so much for the kingdom, and Varian is the royal engineer, they were trusted.

Eugene opened the back to see the kids playing with cards, next to their bags. "Adrianna nodded Hey Eugene."

Eugene waved "Hey Adrianna. Welp, everythings safe back here! Move it up!" He patted the back. Quirin and Jacob drive the wagon inside the castle walls, then they got off.

Eugene walked up "Stan, Pete, take them into the castle, we’ll take the wagon and Prometheus round back."

Stan and Pete escort them into the throne room, where Fred is going through papers, and Arianna is sewing something.

Jacob kneeled "Your highness."

Fredric raised an eyebrow "Jacob? Quirin? What brings you here so late?"

Varian walks up "Well…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't get upset that these chapters are so short


	6. Home away from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the attack, Rapunzel suggests they stay in the castle for a bit. Now they're settling in.

Fredric nodded, as Varian finished his story, Fredric cleared his throat "I hope you know i’m taking this with the caution it deserves, this person knows where you live, and-"

Rapunzel walked in, interrupting Fredric "Hey dad, I got this paper but I think-" She looked up "Oh! Hey Varian! Am I interrupting anything?"

Fredric shook his head "No dear, we were having a meeting, and come to think of it, I think you should be a part of it."

Rapunzel smiled, happy to be included "Okay! What’s the issue?" She sat in her throne

Fredric rubbed his chin "Someone attacked Varian while he was home alone, they know his and Adrianna’s name, and i don’t think it’s safe for them in old corona anymore."

Rapunzel scratched her head a bit puzzled "Are Jacob and Quirin’s safety in danger?"

Jacob shook his head simply "No, I promise we’ll be fine."

Rapunzel looked confused "Are you sure?"

Jacob nodded assuringly "Yes, Quirin and I are safe, it’s mostly Adrianna that’s in danger."

Rapunzel nodded "What if we let the kids stay in the castle." She said simply, she knew it was a bit drastic, but Jacob seemed very concerned, and she would love to have her friends stay in the castle "And if Quirin and Jacob feel their safety is in danger, they are welcome to stay in the castle too."

Fredric looked around thoughtfully "Hmm, I suppose they can stay in the castle." He was mostly agreeing to make Raounzel happy "But I'm going to ask Eugene to search for the man who broke into the house, and once he is caught we will have Adrianna and Varian back in old Corona."

Rapunzel smiled excitedly "I’ll go tell Eugene." She skipped out of the room

Quirin nodded "Well, if Jacob is right, and we two are safe, we should get the children’s things from the wagon, and then go home."

Fredric nodded "Of course, you have work to do." He looked to Nigel "Nigel, Will you take Varian and Adrianna to their room? The room they stayed in last week." He looked back at the children

Nigel nodded "Yes your highness. Follow me, children." He led them out of the room

Varian looked concerned "Do you think this is... Over the top?"

Adrianna shrugged "It’s to keep us safe." She figured Rapunzel always looked for excuses to hangout with her friends.

Nigel stopped "Here is your room."

Varian smiled "Thanks Nigel!" Nigel leaves as they put their bags down and such.

Adrianna sighed "Welp, my mom always said my questions will get me locked up one day, and here we are." She laid side on her bed short ways

Varian sat on his bed, facing Adrianna "One, she said it as a joke. Two, at least it’s not jail!"

Adrianna sighed "Might as well be."

Varian chuckled "Well, at least we have mattresses, and we’re allowed to leave the room."

Adrianna rolled her eyes "I guess. Wanna play two truths and a lie?"

Varian smiled "Sure! You go first."

Adrianna chuckled, sitting up "Okay, my favorite food is cookies, my favorite game with my mom was guards and robbers, aaand, I've never ridden in a boat."

Varian smiled "Easy! It’s the first one, your favorite food is Éclairs!"

Adrianna laughed "Yes! Too easy. You go."

Varian nodded "Well, I am the reason Corona has hot water, one of my elements is named “Adrianite”, and one of my other elements is named “Flynnolium”.

Adrianna laughed loudly "I’m gonna go with the second! Because I would remember an element named after myself." She crossed her arms confidently 

Varian nodded calmly "Correct."

Adrianna smirked "Look out, this one is tricky! My dad-"

Rapunzel interrupted her by walking in "You guys want dinner?"

Adrianna looked at Rapunzel "What is it?"

Rapunzel smiled "Beef stew."

Adrianna licked her lips "Sounds good. You Coming V’?"

Varian nodded "Yeah, let’s go."

Adrianna sat down, and they all started eating "Mmmmm! This is so good!" 

Fredric smiled confidently "Thank you, it’s my original recipe."

Arianna chuckled "That the chef followed."

Adrianna chuckled at the playful bickering "So you and the chef both get credit!"

Fredric nodded "Agreed."

Rapunzel smiled gently "I like the broth."

Eugene frowned "Want to know what I think? These carrots aren’t cut small enough." He poked at a carrot

Rapunzel looked at him "Eugene, I thought you didn’t like carrots?" She raised an eyebrow

Eugene nodded "Especially when there’s like half a carrot in my stew!"

Varian giggled "Well I like Carrots! And so does Ruddiger." Ruddiger climbed onto Varian’s shoulder, and ate a carrot piece out of Varian’s hand.

Adrianna laughed "Mmm! Well, I’m full, I'm going back to the room."

Varian looked confused, but pushed his bowl forward "Uh- I’ll go with!"

Fredric nodded "Alright then. You two have fun." He chuckled. 

Rapunzel blinked "Wow, I just realized how different Varian and I’s Lives are."

Arianna laughed a little "Yeah, I’d say kidnapping me, and painting the walls of a tower are pretty different ways to spend your teenage years." She joked. Rapunzel only responded by rolled her eyes.

Varian shouted when they got to their bedroom "You stole her journal?!"

Adrianna rolled her eyes "Relax V', she finished it, it’s not like she’ll be writing in it anytime soon."

Varian panicked "What if she wants to look at memories? We have to get it back."

Adrianna read carefully "Later, it’s getting good."

Varian rolled his eyes "What could possibly be so interesting?"

Adrianna flipped the page "Did you know that she pretended to be someone else to get Monty to like her? Oooh, Queen for a day?"

Varian’s eyes widened "Give me that!" Varian ripped the journal from her hands

Adrianna gasped "Woah! Where’s the war?"

Varian sighed in a panic "I… I’m gonna go give this back, tell her she left it in here."

Adrianna rolled her eyes as Varian left "Whatever."

Zhan Tiri appeared "Tragic."

Adrianna jumped "Jesus! Stop sneaking up like that!"

Zhan Tiri laughed "He can’t hide it forever."

Adrianna blinked "Hide what?"

Zhan Tiri smirked "His past."

Adrianna rolled her eyes "Zhan Tiri, for an evil gremlin you sure are dumb, I'm his past." She emphasized 'I'm' so Zhan Tiri knew what she meant 

Zhan Tiri shook her head "What about when you weren’t here?"

Adrianna scoffed "He caught me up?"

Zhan Tiri smiled "On everything?"

Adrianna sputtered "Uhm, yes! N-now stop trying to make me think Varian’s evil, if he was- Which he isn’t! -he would’ve told me. And for the record, I don't trust you." She sighed

Zhan Tiri chuckled "Fine, but you should ask him yourself." Varian walked in, directing Adrianna’s attention to him.

Varian looked concerned "Hey, she believed that she just dropped it in here, but I don’t think you should take it again."

Adrianna looked to where Zhan Tiri was, and she’s gone. "Seriously?"

Varian sat on his bed "Adri? Are you alright?"

Adrianna looked at him "Hey, V'? What did you do after I left?"

Varian sputtered for a second "Alchemy, then I met Rapunzel and Cass, helped them with Rap-"

Adrianna shook her head "No, you told me all that, I mean like, when Punzel was looking for the dark kingdom?" She rubbed her head "You told me how your dad got trapped in amber, then you said she left, then you said she came back and saved your dad, what happened while she was gone?"

Varian chuckled anxiously "I- stayed at the castle, uuh-"

Adrianna was getting frustrated "Where in the castle?"

Varian laughed uncomfortablely "I- In the- uhm."

Adrianna sighed "I knew you wouldn’t lie, but not saying anything is almost worse!"

Varian frowned "I- h-how do you know??" Adrianna looked around and played with her hair. Varian waved his hand in frustration "I get it. hah! Now that you know i’m horrible, you can’t trust me."

Adrianna felt bad for prying "I never said that! I don’t even know what you did! I just heard you didn’t tell me everything." Varian looked down and covered his face in shame.

Adrianna started tearing up, but quickly wiped them. She knew she was being dramatic "Varian, I just don’t want us to fall apart because you have some dark past, if you keep something big from me, you’ll grow quieter, and quieter, and then we won’t talk! And I don't wanna stop talking to you, because you’re the only person I've trusted so much." She had a habit of spouting all her thoughts at once, not worried about whether her words made sense or not.

Varian frowned, he hadn't realized how much communication meant to Adrianna "And I don’t want you to stop trusting because of my past!"

Adrianna grabbed Varian's shoulders "Varian. Look me in the eye. That’s the past, not the future, plus, I'd trust you less if you didn’t tell me." She said simply

Varian sighed "Alright! I’ll tell you…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop- I need to just mix every other chapter so they make sense or something.


	7. Party poppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna has a strangley wonderful birthday

Rapunzel walked into Varian and Adrianna’s room with her hand behind her back. "Hey guys?"

Adrianna looked over "Yeah?"

Rapunzel tilted her head cautiously "Well, I know you took my book." Varian and Adrianna perked up, with wide eyes. "I wanted to let you read it on my terms, with permission."

She handed the book to Adrianna, who panicked "I’m sorry for taking it, but thanks for letting me this time!”

Rapunzel laughed "It’s fine, just ask next time."

Adrianna nodded, relieved she wasn't in trouble "Alright." Rapunzel left

Varian smiled "And now you can read further than Rapunzel being Queen for a day."

Adrianna giggled “Y’know Varian, knowing about your villain phase is pretty cool!" She flipped through the pages and smiled gently "You’re so much braver than I remember."

Varian chuckled nervously "Heh. so, what’s up with Rapunzel's adventures?"

Adrianna flips to a random page "Check it! What a weird name for an Inn."

Varian tilted his head "What is it?"

Adrianna laughed “the house of yesterday’s tomorrow!”

Varian smiled "Cool!"

Adrianna read the page "Wow, this mirror is nuts." Adrianna flips through a couple of pages the other way "Demanitis is a monkey? Woah, weird."

Varian got on Adrianna’s bed and looked over her shoulder "Lemme see." He laughed "this stuff is crazy."

Adrianna grabbed her notebook and doodled some things “the house of today” “rock path” ect. Adrianna yawned and Varian went back to his bed. "Can you blow out the light?" Adrianna asked simply. Varian blew out the candle in the room. 

The sun rose, and they awoke to Rapunzel knocking on the door. Though Varian was already gone. Adrianna sat up in shock, throwing the blanket off "VARIAN?"

Varian popped out from behind their changing wall "I'm fine, come in Rapunzel!"

Raounzel popped her head in "Oh! Am I interrupting?"

Varian shook his head, walking out from behind the changing wall, hands behind his back. "I'm just… Preparing something…"

Rapunzel chuckled "Alright, well at your request Varian, we're having éclairs." She looked at Varian suspiciously.

Adrianna gasped, realizing what was happening "Varian! You sneaky idiot!" She ran and hugged him, trying to sneak a peek at what he was holding

Varian hid it more "No peeking!"

Rapunzel tilted her head "What's going on?"

Adrianna giggled a little, giving Varian room "Varian is just a sneaky little idiot, being all sorts of surprising for my birthday."

Rapunzel gasped very loudly "B I R T H D A Y ? ! " she shouted "Why did no one tell me? I had no time to plan a party."

Varian looked at Rapunzel "That was on purpose."

Rapunzel frowned and pouted "Why?"

Adrianna smiled "Because he is very considerate. Last time I had a surprise party I punched my dad in the gut."

Varian nodded, hiding his gift "And me in the nose. That hurt for a while."

Rapunzel looked shocked. "She was strong for a nine year old."

Varian shook his head "No, she was six. That year she had taken heavy self defence lessons."

Adrianna laughed "I'm still sorry! I'm not very strong anymore, since my dad made my mom stop giving lessons when I was eight. The point is I get overwhelmed way too easily."

Rapunzel laughed, she hadn't realized how close they really are until then. "Well happy birthday Adrianna, can we sing happy birthday at the table?"

Adrianna nodded "That would be great, thank you." They all walked out and into the dining hall

Rapunzel decided to announce the birthday girl "Now presenting, the newly seventeen year old birthday girl, Adrianna Carlton!" Adrianna laughed stepping in as the table clapped

Queen Arianna spoke up "Is that why we're having éclairs?"

Adrianna nodded "Courtesy of Varian, who requested them as a birthday gift to me."

Eugene laughed "Of course. I bet you have a million other presents for her too, you have eight birthdays to make up for." He chuckled

Varian rolled his eyes "As royal engineer-" him and Adrianna sat down "I believe the gift I'm working on will best all gifts I've ever given her combined!"

Adrianna rolled her eyes at his showiness "Yeah yeah, describe it any more and I'll practically know what it is!" She laughed

They all shared a laugh and Rapunzel stood up "Alright, let's all sing happy birthday!"

Everyone giggled at Rapunzel's excitement, and they sang "Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Adrianna… Happy birthday to you…"

Eugen stood up for a solo "And many MOOOOREE." Everyone laughed as Adrianna clapped 

Adrianna smiled, wiping her face with a napkin "Thank you guys so much, this is so wonderful."

Rapunzel smiled "Anything. Wow, you're 17."

Eugene choked in shock "YOU'RE OLDER THAN VARIAN?!"

Adrianna nodded "Barley though, two months. I may be physically older, but he's obviously one thousand times smarter and more mature."

Varian sat up defensively "Nuh-huh! You're super smart and mature!"

Adrianna waved her éclair "Sooo, what exactly do I excel in?"

Varian sputtered "Uhm.. I-I…. YOU CAN WRITE."

Adrianna laughed loudly "i'M tHe NeXt ShAkEsPeArE." She scoffed

Varian looked embarrassed "Let me compliment youuuu."

Rapunzel chuckled at the bickering "You two work so well together." She said without thinking 

Adrianna physically shoved Varian "Thanks!" She chuckled, as Varian struggled to hug her

"If you won't let me compliment you, let me hug youuu!" He laughed

Fredric looked a bit frustrated at the bickering. Adrianna noticed and let go of Varian's face "Ehem, wanna go hangout in the garden?" Adrianna looked at Varian

He nodded "Let's go." They walked out awkwardly

Rapunzel laughed "I've never met anyone as close as them, other than us of course." She looked at Eugene

Adrianna picked up a rose that had fallen off one of the bushes and sniffed it “Ah, so amazing.” She smiled gently. Eugene then approached them and she looked up curiously “What’s that?”

Eugene shuffled the small box in his hands “Looks to be a gift from your dad.” He handed it to Adrianna.

Adrianna shook it “I wonder what it iiiis.” She said curiously

Varian put his hand on the box to make her stop shaking it “I think it’s…” He paused for suspense “Broken, don’t shake it.”

Adrianna rolled her eyes and opened the box, it was a ribbon with a butterfly charm on it, with a folded note next to it. Adrianna frowned, slightly disappointed “Not what I was hoping.”

Varian looked at the ribbon curiously “What is it?”

Adrianna untied her curly thick dark brown hair “A hair tie. It’s nice, and it was my mom’s.” She tied her hair with the ribbon, almost looking like a butterfly had landed on her ponytail “But not the item of my mom’s I wanted.” She sighed

Eugene sat next to her, looking at the new ribbon “It’s very nice! What were you hoping for?”

Adrianna played with her ponytail “Her necklace.” She sighed “It’s fine though, I’ll find it.”

Eugene shrugged “I dunno about your family drama, so I won’t ask. But have fun with that.” He stood up and walked off

Varian touched the butterfly charm “It’s very pretty.” He ran his finger over the diamond encrusted center, and looked at the detail put into the thin wings

Adrianna nodded “She wore it every day. Though you know that.” She laughed.

Varian nodded, then stood up “I’m gonna do a couple tweaks to your present, then bring it over. Wait here.” He ran off

Adrianna giggled, doodling in her notebook as she waited for Varian “Insane.” She looked around “No Zhan Tiri… Weird.” She smiled

Varian came back, holding a tiny metal box “It’s not much compared to my other projects, but I don’t have loads of materials.”

Adrianna nodded “Plus you have a million other things you’ve been working on, like that cleaning bot thing.”

“Automaton.” Varian corrected her, then handed her the box. “Press the tiny button.” He smiled

She did so, the box morphed into a trey, with a plate magnetized to it, a bowl on the plate, and a cup on the side “What is this?” She giggled

Varian detached the plate, bowl, and cup “It’s a breakfast in bed set! The dishes have metal on the bottom-” He tilted the cup to show her “And when everything is in place, you can turn it back into the box.”

Adrianna inspected the dishes and trey carefully “How does it all fit?”

Varian smirked “Alchemy.”

Adrianna gasped “SHRINKING POTION?!”

Varian shook his head “Can’t tell you.”

Adrianna laughed “Thanks V’.” She put the set back together, and put it back in it’s box form “Best birthday ever.”

Varian rubbed his neck, anxious to ask.. “Have you… Ehem, seen Zhan Tiri lately?” He was afraid to ask, scared he’d ruin her birthday by bringing it up.

Adrianna shook her head “I did yesterday, but for some reason she hasn’t shown up today. Which is kinda weird, you’d think she’d try to earn my trust by bringing me a gift or something. But nope! Not a sign.” She shrugged, playing with her ponytail.

Varian nodded, relieved he didn’t upset her “Good…” he whispered anxiously “Good.” He smiled

Adrianna stood up “Welp, I wanna go into town. What’ya say?”

Varian nodded “I dunno if we’re allowed to on our own, so let’s ask Eugene to escort us.”

Adrianna helped Varian up “Yeppers!”

They proceeded to ask Eugene to take them into town, and he did. Adrianna had a happy birthday, never once did she even catch a glimpse of Zhan Tiri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your gusses on why Zhan Tiri never showed! And let me know why you think the necklace is so important. >:3


	8. Mirror mirror on the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mirror of yesterday’s tomorrow gets snucked into the castle. They decide to interrogate Varian's reflection

After a long day, and a longer week, they were resting. Morning came and they awoke to knocking on their door. Varian sat up, groaning ”Uuugh, Who is it?”

Rapunzel yelled through the door, not opening it as usual “It's Rapunzel! Come down for breakfast! We’ll wait for you!”

Varian nodded, and stood in between the beds “Alright! Adri, wake up” he took a moment to yawn “It’s breakfast time.”

Adrianna shoved her face into her pillow “Let me get dressed.” She only said that as an excuse to sleep longer

Varian dragged Adrianna out of bed, knowing full well she was lying “Nope, you’ll eat in your P.J.s.”

Adrianna groaned, and got out of bed “Fiiiine.” 

They arrived in the dining room, and sat down to kolaches (Pigs in a blanket) Adrianna smiled “Yum!” She almost took a bite, but when she looked at Rapunzel like she’s about to say something, Rapunzel was smiling weirdly. Adrianna put her kolache down

Adrianna pushed her plate forward “I uhm- I’m not hungry.”

Rapunzel tried to hide a scowl, forcing a smile “More for us!”

Adrianna chuckled awkwardly “Something about the room feels different, are any of these new paintings?”

Rapunzel shrugged bluntly “Same to me-” She was interrupted by Varian falling to the ground

Adrianna gasped and kneeled to his side “VARIAN! Oh my God!” She put her head on his chest to check for a heart beat “Phew, he’s just passed out.”

Rapunzel smirked maliciously for a second, then frowned “Eugene, can you take Varian to the medic?”

Adrianna looked at Rapunzel suspiciously, “I can take him.”

Eugene stepped toward them “I’ll go with.”

Adrianna booked it with Varian in her arms “NOPE.” She passed a mirror, noticing a lack of a reflection. She quickly rounded the corner into a room, locking it.

Adrianna sighed, and tried to catch her breath, only just realizing how heavy Varian was “So that’s what’s up.” Varian started waking up, and she sighed in relief “You’re up.”

Varian blinked slowly “Huh? What’s-” He sat up quickly “WHAT’S GOI-” Adrianna shushed him, not wanting them to be found. He looked confused “A-Adri? What’s going on, we were eating, a-and I woke up here.”

Adrianna thought for a moment “No time to explain, I just need you to act like a jerk.”

Varian smirked “I have experience.”

The imposters searched around the hall, then Adrianna and Varian walked out of the room. Eugene’s reflection shouted “There they are! Get em’!”

He ran towards them, and Adrianna punched him. “You dunce! It’s me! Dang, you can’t tell a pumpkin from a watermelon!”

Eugene’s reflection held his nose “It was one time!

Rapunzel’s reflection looked curiously “Melonie? When did you get time to get Adrianna in the mirror?”

Adrianna rolled her eyes “She ran right past it! It took me a while to get out though, these people are tough cookies.” She smiled at the self compliment

Rapunzel’s reflection smirked, then glared at Varian “Ace, why didn’t you help her?”

Varian waved his hands defensively “I-I did!”

Rapunzel’s reflection rolled her eyes

Adrianna crossed her arms “He was too busy hiding in the corner, trying not to get hit by a frying pan.”

Rapunzel’s reflection nodded “Typical. Well, now that we have Adrianna and Varian, our work here is done.”

Adrianna looked curiously “What about everyone else?”

Rapunzel’s reflection looked at Adrianna like she was an idiot “Don’t you remember? The only ones we actually need are Varian and Adrianna. Terry, get the mirror down, but don’t touch the glass.”

Terry, Eugene's reflection nodded “I know, I know.”

Rapunzel’s reflection glared at him “Terry.”

Terry looked obliviously at her “What?”

Rapunzel’s reflection shouted “You’re leaning on it!”

Terry looked at the mirror “Huh, so I am.” Eugene grabbed Terry’s arm and he pulled him in. 

As Eugene stepped out he’s surprised to feel a small arm put him in a choke hold. “Adrianna? What are you doing?” He struggled

Adrianna scoffed “You’re as much of a dunce as Terry!” She had caught on they had names, but she only knew Terry’s. And that Terry is apparently an idiot. 

Adrianna somehow got Eugene on the ground as Rapunzel’s reflection walked up “Nice seeing you again.”

Eugene glared at her “I really don’t like you.”

Rapunzel’s Reflection tied Eugene up and dragged him toward the mirror. Adrianna panicked “We have the two we need, let’s not go through the struggle of getting him back in.”

Rapunzel’s reflection looked at Adrianna suspiciously “What about Terry?”

Adrianna shook her head “Look boss, Terry will just slow us down, even if his Eugene act is great, he’s a dunce.” She smirked

Rapunzel’s reflection nodded “Agreed. You’re getting off easy.”

Eugene glared at her and added sarcastically “Lucky me.”

Adrianna laughed “Can you get the mirror? I have a score to settle with Eugene.”

Rapunzel’s reflection shrugged “Alright.” They carefully took the mirror off the wall, left the hall, as Varian followed

Adrianna sighed “Phew, that was close.”

Eugene scowled “Listen you little-”

Adrianna started untying Eugene “Shut up Eugene, I'm not a reflection.

Eugene holds his hands in front of him “oh, I’m untied now.”

Adrianna nodded “Yeah. We gotta save Varian before they find him out, then get the rest back in.”

Eugene nodded “Agreed.”

As they talked in the dining room Adrianna flies out of the door, like someone threw her. “He got out!”

Eugene walked in “And you- are surprisingly light! Wow.”

Rapunzel’s reflection shouted “Get em’!”

The king and queen’s reflection looked a bit confused on what to do as Adrianna and Varian got the mirror. They pushed it up behind the king and queen’s reflections, Eugene pushed Rapunzel's reflection into the king and queen’s reflections, pushing all three of them into the mirror.

The queen, king, and Rapunzel all fall out of the mirror, and Eugene throws the table cloth over it. “Man, I hate that mirror.” Eugene sighed, a bit out of breath

Everyone nodded “Agreed.” They put the mirror in a storage closet

Rapunzel tapped her chin curiously “I only have two Questions, how did this get into the castle, and where did it come from?” 

Everyone went to bed, as Adrianna was sleeping when she heard muffled arguing from behind the door. “What a lovely wake up call.” Sat up, noticing the sun isn’t even up. She walked over to the door and opened it, to see Stan and Pete arguing over who’s cap is cleaner

“I POLISHED MINE THIS LAST NIGHT!” Stan shouted

“I POLISHED MINE THIS MORNING!” Pete retaliated 

Adrianna stepped in between them “HEY! What are you two doing outside my door?”

Pete looked at her “Oh, the princess decided to post us here. After the whole mirror thing she decided it’s not safe for you to be here alone.”

Adrianna rubbed between her eyes “Christ.” She face palmed “Both your helmets look great, but neither of them can beat Eugene’s, he has the fluffy stuff, so shut up and sit on that.” Stan and Pete looked blankly as she went back to bed. 

But is quickly woken back up by Varian “Adri?”

Adrianna shoved her face in her pillow “Whaaat?”

Varian hugged his knees “I can’t stop thinking about the mirror.”

Adrianna looked at him, confused “What?”

Varian scratched his head “I can’t help but think it has something to do with the attack at my house.”

Adrianna shrugged “Maybe.”

Varian swung his legs out of bed “I’m gonna go check it out.”

Adrianna quickly sat up “Hold your horses cowboy, I’m going with.”

Varian smiled “Great! Grab that rope.”

Adrianna tied a rope around Varian’s waist in front of the closet where they hid the mirror “We need to hurry up, if anyone sees us, we’re dead.” She pulled the rope

Varian put his hand on the doorknob “Got it.” Varian walked into the closet and ripped the tablecloth off the mirror “Look, I know you can hear me, I’m here to let you out, but we have conditions, you can’t push Adrianna or me into the mirror, you can’t cause any trouble, and you have to answer all our questions.”

Varian put his hand on the mirror, it quickly got grabbed and Varian’s arm got pulled in, but Adrianna quickly pulled on the rope hard enough to pull Varian and his reflection out. Varian quickly ran out of the storage closet and behind Adrianna.

Varian’s reflection bowed “Hello.”

Adrianna put her hand out to be shaken “Hi, I’m Adri- WOAH!” Varian’s reflection pulled Adrianna in close by the collar of her nightgown

He got close to her face “Look, I don't know what you’re playing at, but you’re not gonna get the upper hand just for letting me out.”

Adrianna pushed him off of her “I don’t want to hurt you! Look, we just need some questions answered, then you’re free to explore the world!”

Varian’s reflection crossed his arms and looked around cautiously. “Fine.”

Varian stopped foward “One issue.”

Adrianna looked at him “What?”

Varian: There are two of me.

Adrianna puts her hand on her chin and thinks "Accidental cloning potion?"

Varian opened his mouth to protest but his reflection interrupted him "Perfect!"

Adrianna approached Stan and Pete "Hey, so Varian was messing around with chemicals and accidentally cloned himself. The clone should disappear in about an hour, and I mean literally just blow away in the wind."

Stan looked confused "Uhm- Okay? Sounds good."

Adrianna smiled "Cool. C’mon guys!"

Varian and his reflection walked around the corner, the reflection crossing his arms. They all walked into the room.

Adrianna sat at her desk "First things first. How did the mirror get in the castle?"

The reflection shrugged "It was snuck in."

Adrianna rolled her eyes "How?"

The reflection scoffed like it was obvious "Simple, Eugene opened the crate, making sure it wasn’t anything bad."

Varian noddeda"And was immediately pulled in."

The reflection clapped sarcastically "Yup. Then Terry brought the mirror in, got the king, queen, and Rapunzel to get near it."

Adrianna chewed on her quill "But when I passed the mirror I didn't have a reflection, why was that? Why didn’t my reflection grab me?"

The reflection looked down "There were… complications." He imminently dropped the sad act "Basically Rapunzel and Eugene tied Her and I up."

Adrianna looked him up and down. As the sun rose a knock came from the door. Adrianna rushed and pushed Varian's reflection into the wardrobe. "Wait here."

Rapunzel walked in, and Adrianna waved to her "Hey ‘punzel, breakfast already?"

Rapunzel smiled "Yup! Blueberry pancakes!"

Varian nodded "We’ll be there!"

Adrianna opened the wardrobe "We have to go for a little bit, don’t cause trouble!"

Ace shrugged "Alright."

They went to the dining room and ate the pancakes. Adrianna seemed to scarf hers up very quickly "Mmm! These pancakes are great!"

Rapunzel nodded "Agreed!"

Eugene chuckled "Blueberries are great, pancakes are great, what could be better than blueberry pancakes?"

Queen Arianna smiled "Rapunzel’s hazelnut soup."

Varian giggled and Adrianna pushed her empty plate forward. "I’m full, I’m going back to the room"

Varian shoved the last of his pancake in his mouth and followed with "Wait up!"

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other then shrugged

Adrianna walked in "Hey, we’re back! I brought you pan-….." the room was wrecked "Cakes? Did you go through all our stuff?"

The reflection nodded "Yeah, I had to make sure you weren’t plotting against me."

Adrianna shook her head "Said the evil reflection being of Zhan Tiri."

The reflection sighed "I have a name y‘know."

Adrianna looked over curiously "And what is it?"

He perked up "Ace."

Adrianna giggled "Like the card?"

He smirked "Ace of hearts." He pointed finger guns at Adrianna

Varian and Adrianna started cleaning up, and Adrianna added "Assuming that means you think you’re good with girls."

Ace smirked "Maybe."

Adrianna rolled her eyes "That’s a shock."

Varian picked up a blanket, folding it "So Ace, who sent the mirror?"

Ace shrugged "I dunno, I do the dirty work and get paid, nothing else."

Adrianna sat down in a chair in front of a desk with paint droplets all over it, then sighed in disappointment "Helpful."

Varian put his hands on his hips "How’d you get this “job”?"

Ace shrugged again "Don’t remember."

Adrianna leaned back in the chair she’s sitting in "We’re getting nowhe- GAH!" The chair slips and she falls back "Oooow.."

Varian ran over "Are you okay? Ace can you grab- Ace?"

Stan and Pete walked in and Pete walked over "Is everything okay?"

Adrianna nodded as Varian helped her up "I just fell. I’ll be fine."

Stan nodded "Alright." Stan and Pete left and Ace walked out of his wardrobe

Ace chuckled "Figured the bang would attract the guards."

Varian rolled his eyes "Thanks for helping."

Ace crossed his arms sarcastically "You’re welcome, y’know you coulda helped."

Varian stared angrily at Ace but Adrianna put the chair back, and sat on it. "Do you know anything about why you’re here?"

Ace shook his head "Not really, just that we were supposed to capture you, and we’d get freedom."

Varian sighed "Think you should let any of the others out? they might know more."

Adrianna shook her head "Absolutely not. We can’t risk it."

Varian nodded "Okay."

Ace laughed loudly "Oh no, that's a great idea!"

Varian glared at him as he sat on Adrianna's bed "I'm thirsty."

Varian sighed "I'll get you a drink." Varian left and Adrianna grabbed her notebook

Zhan Tiri appeared "Puzzled?"

Adrianna jumped "Jesus! Whyyyy?"

Zhan Tiri pouted "I'm only trying to help."

Adrianna rolled her eyes "You’re only trying to help yourself."

Zhan Tiri smirked "I think you’ve forgotten something."

Adrianna rolled her eyes "What?"

Ace stood up and Adrianna glared at him "Do you have something to add-"

Ace talking in Zhan Tiri's voice "You've forgotten is was created for me." Adrianna gasps as she watches Ace fall back onto the bad 

Adrianna stared in disbelief "Woah."

Zhan Tiri chuckled "He needs to go back in the mirror though."

Adrianna scoffed "Fat chance. I promised him freedom, he’s getting freedom."

Zhan Tiri shook her head "He can help you though, but I have to be controlling him. But if he stays out of the mirror too long, I lose all control over him."

Adrianna smiled "Psh, good!"

Varian walked in and Zhan Tiri blew away, like ash in the wind "I didn’t get water, but reflections like chocolate milk, right?"

Ace sat up with his hand on his head, looking dazed and confused. He looked at Varian, confused "How close is the kitchen?"

Varian shrugged "like a five minute walk, why?"

Ace looked shocked "You kidding? You were gone like one second!"

Varian looks at Adrianna confused and she shrugs "I dunno." She lied

Varian handed Ace the glass of milk, Ace looked down at the milk and started sipping, he looked a little upset. Adrianna sighed "She was here again."

Varian looked up "What?"

Adrianna rubbed her neck "Zhan Tiri, I saw her."

Varian gasped "Really? What happened?"

Ace looked confused "How’d you see her?"

Adrianna played with her hair anxiously "She was saying how she would help me, and how she could help but…" She looked up at Ace very worried "I’d have to break an important promise."

Varian shook his head "You don’t have to do anything she says, you are good, and she doesn’t care for you!"

Adrianna shook her head "What- what if she can help me see my mom again?"

Ace scoffed "She can’t, I promise that."

Adrianna raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? Aren’t you-"

Ace interrupted her "A creation of Zhan Tiri? Psh, yeah. But- somethings wrong with the things she did, and no one can deny it."

Adrianna smiled, but then looked down, frowning "Hearing that makes me feel even worse about considering her offer."

Ace tilted his head "You good?"

Adrianna looked up hearing footsteps, then pushed Ace into the wardrobe

Rapunzel poked her head in "Hey, you guys want lunch?"

Adrianna nodded "Be there in a minute!"

Rapunzel smiled "Alright. We’re having PB&J’s, so no rush."

Varian got up "Alright!"

Rapunzel left and

Adrianna poked her head into the wardrobe "We'll be right back, and I'll bring lunch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think Ace's deal is


	9. Ideas put on stolen paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna gets some answers put of Ace, and Ace gets some answers of his own.

Adrianna sat up in her bed, lazily rubbing her eye "Varian did you hear tha-" She looked at Varians bed to see no one in it, soon the floor and everything on it fell into some kind of void, as her bed floated she wrapped her blanket around her "What the?!"

Adrianna’s bed followed the floor and dropped, she held on as best she could, but the sheets came off, she got stuck floating there "W-where am I?"

Ace walked in front of her, on a floor she couldn’t see, or touch. He spoke in Zhan Tiri's voice "I’m only trying to help"

Adrianna's mother's necklace fell in front of them, Adrianna tried to grab it but her hand phased right through it, Ace snatched it, held it out, and Leah seamed to form out of it.

Adrianna stood on the invisible floor, and ran to hug her mom, but went right through her, she looked up to see Ace turning into Zhan Tiri, holding the necklace

Zhan Tiri spoked "I told you I'd help, you have your mum, and I have my power."

Adrianna screamed then shot up from her bed and screamed. The guards burst in assuming the worst as Varian shot up worried. Pete panicked and yelled "Are you alright?!"

Adrianna held her blanket "J-Just a bad dream, I’ll be fine."

Stan nodded "Okay then." The guards left the room.

Varian hugged his knees "What was the dream about?"

Adrianna grasped her blanket "Just a nightmare about Zhan Tiri."

Varian nodded "Okay."

Adrianna got up, noticing the sun had risen. She opened the wardrobe to see Ace sitting at the bottom, head on knees. "Oh, sorry, you asleep?" She quickly grabbed her day dress and turned around.

Ace grabbed her skirt to stop her "Have you ever felt like, your whole life you’ve been mind controlled, and for the first time ever, you had to make a decision?"

Adrianna looked worried, and kneeled down "You alright?"

Ace laughed and looked at Adrianna "For now."

Adrianna smiled reassuringly, and closed the door. She walked behind a small changing wall, threw her nightgown over, and came out wearing her day dress.

Adrianna looked at the wardrobe "Ace, do you have any change of clothes?"

Ace opened his door "Nope. But I don’t really care about that kinda stuff."

Adrianna put her hair up "Gross" A hand touched her ponytail, She turned around to see Ace holding her ponytail and pulled it to the front "What are you doing?"

Ace stared, "Your hair is so fluffy."

Adrianna rolled her eyes "Get back in your wardrobe."

Ace crossed his arms "Fine." He walked in "Into Narnia I goooo.." He closed the door

Adrianna looked confused "What’s Narnia?"

Varian shrugged "No idea."

Rapunzel walked in holding paper "Hey, Varian, did you happen to see who broke into your house?"

"No, they didn’t even walk into my lab. It’s like he knew I was in there." Varian shuttered 

Rapunzel looked down at her papers upset "Thanks, I’ll see you guys later." She left

Adrianna shrugged "I don’t think we’re having breakfast together. Let’s go get something ourselves."

Varian nodded "Yeah."

Ace popped out of his wardrobe "I want some porridge."

Adrianna nodded "Alright." They head out, and Ace snuck out of his wardrobe and looked around the desk. 

He picks up Adrianna’s notebook "Bingo."

Adrianna walked in "They were out of normal porridge, but they had strawberry oatmeal! 

Ace rushed back into the wardrobe before they walked in, but then calmly stepped out without the notebook "It’s cool. Where’s Varian?" He sat on her bed

Adrianna chuckled "He decided to test a new seasoning, I dunno what it was called, but he’ll be keeping the chief busy for a bit." Adrianna giggled.

Ace stood up "So we're alone, and I'm awake? Wow!" He laughed

Adrianna looked anxious and sat at her desk "I-I guess- where’s my notebook?"

Ace shrugged "Wouldn’t know."

Adrianna shook her head "Whatever, I can write this stuff down later, is it fine if i ask you a few more questions?"

Ace leaned on the back of her chair, and smirked "Anything."

Adrianna scoot, causing Ace to fall "Did the mirror come straight from the house of today?"

Ace looked confused as he stood "the house of yesterday’s tomorrow?"

Adrianna nodded "Exactly!"

Ace shook his head "No, I believe someone bought it."

Adrianna thought for a moment "But I thought the house of today-" Ace corrected her "Exactly. I thought it, like, disappeared. "

Ace nodded "It did, but- it’s very complicated."

Adrianna picked up a quill "Understood." She started chewing on the quill, thinking "Bleh, I need something better to think chew."

Ace looked confused "Or don’t think chew?"

Adrianna looked at him like he was stupid "Weirdo."

Ace leaned at the desk smirking "Sooo, we’re done with the interview-"

Adrianna interrupted him "Far from, but I feel like you’re about to say something to make me barf."

Ace shrugged "You and Varian, are you a thing?"

Adrianna perks up blushing like a rose "No!!!"

Ace leaned toward her "Sooo, you’re single?"

Adrianna sputtered "Yes, well, I- Ugh! Stop trying to get my head! "

Ace waved his hands defensively "I'm not trying to get in your head, I'm just asking questions!"

Adrianna shook her head "You’re a horrible person."

Ace smirked "Really?" He leaned extremely close to her "I thought I was just being curious."

Adrianna pushed him back "I know you think you’re a ladies man, but I am not interested."

Ace sat on the desk "You sure?"

Varian walked in holding a cookie, and Adrianna pushed Ace off the desk. "How’s it taste?" She asked curiously 

Varian smiled "It tastes good! What’d you guys talk about?"

Adrianna waved her quill dismissively "What happened to the house of today."

Ace crossed his arms "Yesterday’s tomorrow."

Adrianna rolled her eyes "Exactly."

Varian frowned "Didn’t it disappear?"

Adrianna smiled "So we thought!"

Ace smirked "And Adri was also drooling all over me!"

Adrianna pulled Ace’s hair while putting him in a choke hold "Yeah Ace, you’re stunning."

Ace struggled "Let me go!"

Adrianna dropped Ace and he groaned. Varian laughed "Sounds fun. What’d we find out?"

Adrianna chewed her quill curiously "Apparently the house of today-"

Varian and Ace both corrected her this time "yesterday’s tomorrow"

Adrianna didn't care "-exactly!- It isn’t gone, and someone bought the mirror so they could capture us."

Varian looked at Ace "And we don’t know who bought it?"

Ace shook his head "Nope."

Varian frowned "Dang."

Adrianna looked back to Ace "Who told you what you were doing?"

Ace stood up "Clara, ehem, Rapunzel’s reflection, handed us a note, but she never said who gave it to us or what they looked like."

Varian shook his head "And we can't let her out to ask about it."

Ace smirked "What if we did it secretly? Like put the mirror above her while she’s sleeping?"

Adrianna shook her head in frustration "We’re not doing it."

Ace rolled his eyes "Fine." Ace started toward the wardrobe "Well, i’m tired, so imma hit the hay."

Adrianna nodded "M’kay, before you go," Adrianna started pulling at a few things on the desk "You sure you haven’t seen my notebook?"

Ace shook his head "Nope, G’night." He closed the door

Adrianna looked confused, the sun hadn't even gone down "Night?"

A knock came from the door, and Rapunzel poked her head in "Hey guys, sorry we didn’t eat breakfast, I was really focused on finding the guy who attacked Varian, but! I made lamb stew! So c’mon, let’s eat!" She smiled

Adrianna kinda glanced at the wardrobe, then looked back at Rapunzel "Y-yeah! On it."

Adrianna and Varian got up and left the room. Meanwhile, Ace read every bit of information Adrianna had written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was more of a look into Ace's mind, next chapter coming soon!


	10. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ace disappears, Adrianna finally learns who Jacob has been hiding her from

Adrianna walked in the room, Varian following. Adrianna laughed "Ace, you’ll never believe what Eugene said abo- Ace?" She looked at the open window and her notebook on her bed "Oh my God.."

Varian opened the wardrobe, but Adrianna picked up her notebook. It says “I’m sorry” in big sloppy handwriting. "We have to tell Punzel!" She shouted in a panic 

Varian shook his head "She’ll know we let him out of the mirror!"

Adrianna grabbed Varian's shoulders "But he could get someone hurt! Or get hurt…" she looked down 

Varian backed up "Fine." Adrianna and Varian walked out of the room, went to Rapunzel’s room and knocked on the door.

Rapunzel opened the door "Oh hey guys, you need something? I think i’m getting really close to finding out who-"

Adrianna interrupted Rapunzel quickly. "We did something stuipid!"

Rapunzel laughed "What? What could you have possibly done?"

Adrianna but her lip anxiously "We may or may not have let Varian’s reflection out of the mirror and he escaped." Adrianna pulled out her notebook and flipped to the page with the apology, handing it to Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel bites her lip and flips to the next page “thanks for giving me a start, it helps that you showed me food, and tried your best to protect me, but it’s not safe for you if I stay, i’m too connected to Zhan Tiri.”? Care to explain?"

Varian raised an eyebrow "What does he mean close to Zhan Tiri?"

Adrianna gasped and backed up

Varian looked confused "Adrianna? Is there something you didn’t tell me?"

Adrianna sputtered "I-... I have to go!" She ran to her bedroom.

Pete looked at her concerned "Woah, Adrianna, are you okay?"

Adrianna shoved past "I- I just need to get to the room." She ran into the room and looked out of the window "That’s a big drop, he had to use a rope." Adrianna ran out of the room and past Rapunzel and Varian, and to the front door.

Eugene blocked her "Woah, what’s the issue? You know you can’t leave the castle." Adrianna brushed her hand in Eugene’s hair "What the?-" Eugene pulled out a comb and he fixed his hair, giving Adrianna a chance to run. 

Adrianna ran past the guards at the main gate and into town "Ace? Ace?" She looked around

Monty was sweeping outside the shop, and saw Adrianna "Adri, is Varian okay?"

Adrianna raised an eyebrow "What?"

Monty looked concerned. "He came into my shoppe, bought a couple pastries, then ran out. He looked very upset."

Adrianna looked hopeful "Ace."

Monty tilted his head "What?"

Adrianna looked up at Monty "Which way did he go?"

Monty pointed to the docks "That way."

Adrianna smiled "Thanks Monty!" She ran to the docks "Ace! Ace? Ace? Ace, are you here?" She saw a hooded figure "Sir?"

The hooded figure turned around revealing himself to be Ace, looking very surprised. Adrianna smiled "Ace! Oh my god!" Ace turned around and sprinted away "Ace! Wait!"

Before she could chase him Rapunzel grabbed her arm, she struggled "No! We need to follow him! Let go!"

Rapunzel faced Adrian toward her "C’mon, we’ll talk about it at the castle, please Adri, listen."

Adrianna stopped struggling and walked with her, they round the corner and Rapunzel had let go of Adrianna "Y’know Adri, you want an éclair? I know you like-"

Rapunzel turned around and Adrianna’s not there. "Adrianna?"

There was a shout through the door of a cabin "LET ME GO!"

The door opened, behind it was a large man holding Adrianna. The man dropped Adrianna on the ground "We got ‘er!"

Three men, and a woman came out of another room and started cheering. The main room had about five chairs, one for each of them.

The skinless of the men laughed "Oh, she grew up so much! How old is she now?"

The man who carried her in laughed and punched the skinny man's arm "17!" He sighed "She looks just like Leah."

Adrianna stood up "Wh-Who are you people!?

They looked at each other and the man who carried her there, the largest of them, shook his head "We’re family. Did Jacob never tell you ‘bout us?"

Adrianna backed up "N-No, I mean yes, he told me you’re horrible people who want me dead for wanting to know about some dumb necklace!"

The biggest man perked up "N-Necklace? What do you mean? "

Adrianna shrugged a lite "Some necklace my mom had, that I never knew about because apparently my mom had some secret past i never knew-"

The woman interrupted her "Had?"

Adrianna nodded "Yeah? I- I mean, I’m not letting you know anything!"

One of them, who had blonde hair, spoke up "Why are you referring to her in the past tense?"

Adrianna raised an eyebrow "From what you’re saying, you knew her well. Don’t you know?"

The largest man looked to the skinniest, but he just looked down. The large man shook his head "We warned her… I need to take a seat." He sat in one of the few chairs around the room

Adrianna shook her head "If you guys don’t want to kill me, what do you want?"

The skinnier man laughed loudly "Kill? BAH HA HA!!” He nudged the man next to him "Marshall, the kid thinks we’re gonna *WHEEZE* hurt her."

Marshall, the tallest of them "Yeah, hurt the guardian, she doesn’t know a thing. "

Adrianna looked embarrassed "Are you laughing at me?"

The skinniest chuckled "Sorry kid, it’s just, you’re not in any danger. kill, hehe."

Adrianna played with her hair anxiously "Then why’d you kidnap me?"

The woman raised an eyebrow "Kidnap? Joal."

Joal, the largest, raised his hands defensively "Jacob wouldn’t let me get anywhere near her! It was my only option! You understand, right Axel?"

Axel, the skinniest of the men, shook his head "I’m going to go talk to Jacob."

Joal stood up "He’s gonna kill you knowing you’ve even seen the kid lately."

Axel face palmed "Well I'm not the one who kidnapped her!"

Joal sighed and sat back down. Adrianna looked very confused "How do you guys know my parents, and me? What’s going on?"

Joal sighed "It’s a long story."

Adrianna crosses her arms "Well why don’t you tell me?"

Joal sighed again, then sat up. "Well, this clan started when the ruby was found glowing bright red in a dark cave. Anyone who touched it would be burned..

One day a young woman, your mother, stumbled in saying she wanted to join. She proved her worth by bringing us this really rare flower, another story for another time." He laughed 

"So she starts helping around." He continued "But one day, when bringing us food, she bumped into the ruby's stand, and she dropped the food to catch the ruby, and didn’t get burned. We were all baffled, she was declared leader of the clan, and was given the necklace. She grew up, got married, and fell pregnant.

Soon enough, her husband fell sick, one day, she was sitting with the ruby, and she wished to save her husband, the next day, her husband had been healed! But her health got worse and worse, after her daughter was born, Leah fell EXTREMELY ill. 

We only got to meet her kid once, but then we never saw Leah, Jacob, or the kid again"

Adrianna knew exactly how the story ended "Leah died, and the husband and the kid moved to Cadenza. But why’d you kidnap me?"

Axel stood up "Because you have the power to control the ruby!"

Adrianna looked confused "What?"

The woman nodded "We believe the ruby can grant any wishes of the chosen one, at a risk."

Adrianna's face washed with realization "And my mom was the chosen one."

Joal smiled "But you are now! Genesis, go get the ruby."

Genesis, the woman, ran out of the room. Adrianna blinked in confusion "You mean I can do anything with this ruby?"

Joal nodded "At a price, we believe if the guardian, you, uses the ruby, they’re health will deteriorate, leading to-"

Adrianna finished the sentence sadly "Death."

Axel sighed "I’m sorry."

Genesis walked back in with a bag "I've got the ruby!" She sets the bag in front of Adrianna

Adrianna grabbed the bag curiously. Suddenly the door busted open, and Adrianna stood up and hid the bag.

Jacob ran in "Adrianna? Oh dear!" Jacob ran in and hugged Adrianna along with Varian, the guards marched in and started arresting the men.

Adrianna reached out in protest "Wait, don't-"

Jacob interrupted her "Hun, they’re bad people, they’re going to jail."

Adrianna looked down. Varian stepped in, and stood beside her "What’s in the bag?"

Adrianna lifted it,, sneaking the ruby out "Herbs! Herbs they had me hold."

Varian smiled "Oh, alright."

Adrianna dropped the bag, hiding the ruby in her skirt. Eugene put his hand on Adrianna’s shoulder, making her jump "Hey kid, you’re safe now."

Jacob smiled "Yeah! You two get to come home with Quirin and I! And, guess who bought our old house back?"

Adrianna gasped "Really? But I thought..."

Jacob sighed "I know, but I think I might've regretted it if I didn't buy it."

Eugene patted Jacob's shoulder "Hey, Jacob, thanks for helping us find this place."

Jacob nodded assuringly "Yeah." He looked across the room one last time before walking out with Varian and Adrianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more exposition dump, I hope you didn't fall asleep mid-way! Lemme know what you think, and leave criticism I can use while writing the next chapter!


	11. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a scares visit from Ace. Adrianna has to find a aay to stop him and Zhan Tiri from destroying Corona, without using the ruby.

Adrianna and Varian sat in Varian's lab, looking at the ruby. Varian reached for it but Adrianna stopped him. He looked at her curiously "So it will burn me. Correct?" 

Adrianna nodded "I haven't seen anyone touch it but myself, but you're the last person I want to test it out on."

Varian nodded, then poked it. The tip of his glove melted "Hm. That's really weird. At least it didn't completely melt my gloves like last time." He laughed

Adrianna tilted her head "Last time?"

Varian chuckled "Remember me telling you about when Rapunzel got my dad out of the amber?" He pushed his magnifying glass aside 

"Oh yeah!" Adrianna chuckled 

A shout came from outside “Adrianna!” Jacob had come to let Adrianna know it was time for dinner. She ran out, hiding the ruby, and waving to Varian. “I made butter bread!” He laughed

Adrianna smiled “Sounds great dad!”

Jacob sighed, thinking about their house “Is it weird being in your old room?”

Adrianna shrugged “Kinda, but I'm happy.” She hadn’t spent much time in her room, since she had been working with Varian to try to figure what the ruby was.

Jacob smiled “Great, well, wash your hands and get to the table.”

Adrianna nodded, walking to the foset “Alright!” she dried her hands and walked to the table “Mmmmm, smells good.”

Jacob laughed “I hope so, it’s my first time cooking since we lost the house!” He was referencing the house in Cadenza, but in truth, he didn’t really cooked there either.

Adrianna nodded “Too true.” Adrianna sat down, and ate. Dinner was mostly silent, and when Adrianna finished her food, she pushed her plate forward “Welp, I'm gonna go to bed, night dad.” She excused

Jacob nodded “Night hun.”

Adrianna went to her room, sat on her bed, picked up the ruby, and just looked at it. But then a knocking came from behind her, someone tapping on her window, she looked back and opened the window “Varian? Why can’t you just go through the door.”

He stared for a second, his eyes flashed a bright green and Adrianna gasped “Oh my God… Ace!”

She jumped to hug Ace, and sputtered “We-we-we’ve been looking all over for you! Wh-where'd you go? I-”

Ace interrupted her “I had to go, and I can’t stay, I have to go back, but you need to keep the ruby safe, you’re the only one who can use it, you can save Corona, but don’t.”

Adrianna chuckled “What do you mean don’t?”

Ace backed away “All magic comes at a price! Zhan Tiri wants the ruby, and you’ve fallen right into her trap, you can’t let her use the ruby, you can’t use the ruby, it could destroy you like…”

Adrianna shook her head “Like my mom…” She looked down “I saw it. “ She looked up quickly “Ace, how do I stop Zhan Tiri?”

Ace took a deep breath “No matter what Zhan Tiri does, Don’t. Use. The ruby.” He grabbed his stomach and groaned “I need to go back, I have to go.”

Adrianna tried to reach out to him “Where? Ace, where?” Ace ran off. Jacob walked in, and Adrianna shoved the ruby under her pillow.

Jacob tilted his head “Who are you talking to?”

Adrianna shrugged “Just thinking out loud.” She smiled anxiously 

Jacob nodded “Alright, goodnight hun.”

Adrianna sighed “Night dad.” Adrianna blew out the candle on her bedside table.

The next day, Adrianna told Varian what happened “No way!”

Adrianna waved her hands in the air “Then he just ran off! I have no idea where he went.”

Varian scratched his head “Think, where are some places he’s connected to.”

Adrianna had a look of realization “The house of today!”

Varian sighed and corrected her “Yesterday’s tomorrow.”

Adrianna smiled “Exactly!! We need to get there and get him back so-” She looked off into the distance “We-”

She started walking away, almost like something caught her eye that was very important. Varian chased after her “Adri? Adri, what are you doing?”

Adrianna blinked “I- Uhm, thought I saw something, heh.”

Varian shrugged “Okay.”

Adrianna thought for a moment “I think I left our ball behind the house, I'll get it, you stay here.” This was obviously an excuse to chase what she saw, but Varian just nodded.

She saw her mom walk behind the house and she ran toward her, but when she arrived, she saw Zhan Tiri “Ah, I'd thought I'd never see you again.”

Adrianna turned around “NOPE.”

Zhan Tiri reached out in protest “Wait! I’m sorry.”

Adrianna paused, and looked over her shoulder “What?”

Zhan Tiri sighed “I lied to you, I tricked you, I was selfish, and I’m sorry.”

Adrianna laughed in disbelief “Really?”

Zhan Tiri nodded “Yes. I only have one request, if you grant it out of pity.”

Adrianna sighed, rolling her eyes “What?”

Zhan Tiri sighed “You grant me permission to use the ruby.”

Adrianna scoffed “What? N-no!”

Zhan Tiri sighed “You’ve forced my hand.”

Adrianna huffed and ran off and frustration. Varian saw her passing “Adri?” She ran past him without a second thought, she had to get the ruby. Adrianna ran into someone, as she looked up her eyes widened and she gasped as she saw Ace, who smirked “Hey babe.” Ace picked up Adrianna by her upper arms

Adrianna struggled “Why are you doing this?! Just last night, you-”

Ace interrupted her “Yeah, I don’t really care.” Varian ran up, Ace dropped one of Adrianna’s arms and elbowed Varian in the stomach. He walked to Adrianna’s house and knocked. Jacob opened the door to see Ace holding up Adrianna. Ace threw Adrianna in the house.

Jacob gasped “Varian? What are you doing?”

Adrianna stood up, holding her now injured arm “It’s not Varian.”

Ace snapped “Get the ruby.”

Jacob gasped “The ruby? Adrianna, you have the ruby?”

Adrianna got up and walked to her room, Ace shoved Jacob to the ground following her. Ace and Adrianna walked out of the hall, Ace holding her injured arm, pulling her out of the house, and tossed her into a carriage with a hooded driver.

Jacob tried to stop everything from happening, but Ace shoved him again, and the carriage rode away. “Will it be worth it?” Ace muttered in regret

Zhan Tiri smiled “More than.”

Adrianna sat in the carriage, arms wrapped around her legs. The driver tried to strike up a conversation “Don’t worry kid, no one will hurt you.”

Adrianna scoffed “That’s a hope.”

The driver shook their head “Nah, you’re the one person Zhan Tiri needs alive.”

Adrianna looked into her reflection in the ruby “She used me, she knew I would find the ruby, and I did. All she had to do was show me some dumb necklace.”

The carriage stopped on a cliff where you can see all of the city of corona. The man looked back to reveal himself to be Andrew “Welp, this is your stop.”

Adrianna rolled her eyes “So I guess you’re gon-” She recognized Andrew, and paused. She got her notebook flipping to her notes on Rapunzel’s journal “Andrew?”

Andrew looked back “Yeah?” 

Adrianna slammed her notebook shut and sat on it “Nothing.” She didn’t want to give him much attention, she had to think about Ace.

Andrew shrugged “Welp, I have a fire to set, so I’ll see you later kid.” He double checked the carriage was locked, then walked off.

Adrianna sighed “This is not my day.” She sighed, she always knew she was dramatic, and this was no different “This is where I die.” She muttered, hugging her knees.

She picked up her notebook and flipped to some sketches of Ace. She muttered his name in disgust “Ace.” She could hardly believe what had just happened, after sounding so afraid for her, to then capture her. She shook her head, Adrianna believed herself to be naive for trusting him so easily. Every other turn she asked questions, but she just had to drop her guard with Ace.

On another note, Ace was sitting by a tree, while Andrew and the rest of the team packed up explosives. Andrew looked back and walked over to Ace. “Y’know, it was pretty cool how you ripped that cell door off the cell.”

Ace shrugged “Yeah, I have super strength, I'm some kinda demon.”

Andrew sat next to him “This is the second time a blue haired kid has broken me out of jail.” He laughed

“Really?” He asked montonally, he didn’t actually care.

Andrew chuckled “Yeah, but Varian ble-”

Ace looked up sharply, and looked at Andrew seriously. “Wait, Varian was your partner?”

Andew laughed “Yeah, but he betrayed Suporia. So, what’s your life story?”

Ace scoffed “I don’t wanna talk about it.” In truth, he didn’t have much of a life. He had always been Varian’s reflection, only gaining sentience the moment Varian first passed the mirror of yesterday. Ho looked back at Andrew curiously “Andrew?”

Andrew tilted his head “Yeah?”

Ace sighed “Why did Varian side with you?”

Andrew shrugged “The kid was hurt, didn’t know what he wanted, in the end, he’s on the wrong side of history.” He grumbled, still not over Varian’s betrayal

Ace brushed his hair with his hand “Is that so?”

Andrew thought for a moment, then nodded to himself “While we’re being real, my name isn't actually Andrew.”

Ace looked a bit shocked “What?”

Andrew sighed “It’s Hubert.” He muttered

Ace snorted covering his mouth “Why’d you change it?” he stifled a laugh

Andrew glared at Ace “do i really have to say it?” 

Ace cleared his throat “I guess I get it.” He looked up as if deep in thought “I guess I don't really know what I want anymore.”

Andrew put his hand on Ace’s shoulder “You don’t need to.” 

Adrianna on the other hand, knew exactly what she wanted. She wants to help Ace become the better person she knows he can be. Her head was on her knees, but she heard a branch break outside and looked up “Huh?” Adrianna looked around to see a silhouette looking into the carriage “OH MY GOD!”

She backed up to the other door, then the person jumped on the top, cutting a hole in the roof. Adrianna held the ruby and her notebook close to her chest. She shook, and tried to yell, but all that came out was a whimper “Wh-What do you want?”

“Calm down, jeese.” The person jumped down, revealing themselves to be Cassandra. She pulled Adrianna to her feet, and smiled comfortingly. 

Adrianna sputtered “C-Cass? How’d you know I was here?”

Cassandra shrugged “Kid, I dunno.” She looked around, then back at Adrianna “Guess you’re the luckiest kid in the world. How’d all this happen anyway?” She gestured to the locked doors.

Adrianna looked down at the ruby “You were right, she didn’t care about me, all she wanted was to use me to get power.”

Cassandra sighed “What’s that?” She leaned down, looking at the ruby.

Adrianna sighed “The only reason Zhan Tiri ever said anything to me.”

Cassandra looked at it carefully “Welp, do you know what they’re planning?”

Adrianna shrugged “Pretty sure Andrew is gonna set Corona on fire. I would say unless I give him the ruby, but I doubt it.”

Cassandra gasped “ANDREW?!”

Adrianna scoffed “Psh, yeah. But I don’t think we can stop him.”

Cassandra climbed out of the carriage through the hole she made, then put her hand down for Adrianna “Too late! I’ll distract him, you go find Rapz.”

Adrianna stared for a minute, then grabbed Cassandra’s hand “I like the way you think!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 coming soon ;)


	12. In the heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting kidnapped, Adrianna has the help of Cass, Ace, Lance, Catalina, Angry, and Eugene to stop Andrew's crew.   
> This is the finale of the first book, but chapter one of the second is coming soon!

Cassandra and Adrianna ran through the woods, Adrianna ran into someone, knocking her off her feet. Cassandra turned around when she heard the thud “Are you okay? Varian?”

Ace turned around, now very startled “Uhm, n-no…” Adrianna put her hands in front of her face in self defence “No, No No! Ugh, I messed everything up!”

Cassandra put her hands on her hips “For once, I am so confused.”

Ace offered Adrianna his hand to help her up, and she took it, confused “Cass, this is Ace. Who has no idea who’s side he’s on” She groaned

Cassandra raised an eyebrow “Why does he look just like Varian?”

Adrianna bit her lip and put her hands together “Ace is…” She pauses looking at Ace “Varian’s reflection.”

Cassandra blinked “Excuse me what?”

Adrianna sighed “It’s a long story.” Adrianna looked at Ace “You’re not gonna betray us at the last second again, right?”

Ace shrugged “Well, Zhan Tiri doesn’t really have any control over me anymore.”

Adrianna smiled “Good enough!”

Cassandra panicked “What? No, I don’t trust him.”

Adrianna rolled her eyes “Then he can go with you!” She said sarcastically 

Cassandra shrugged “Fine.” Cassandra grabbed Ace’s arm ”You’re coming with me.”

Ace looked confused “O-Okay?”

Adrianna bolted behind a tree, seeing something Cassandra couldn’t. She felt a point on her back ”Hey Cassie.” Andrew hadn’t seen Adrianna, and had put a knife to Cassandra’s back. She put her hands up cautiously “So you met my new friend, huh? He looks like my old partner, but he’s way better.” He laughed

Ace stepped forward “Leave her alone.”

Andrew whipped his gaze to Ace “What?”

Ace sputtered “I mean- she’s not a threat?” He looked to Adrianna, who was giving him a thumbs up “If she tried anything, I could stop her! You’ve seen how strong I am.”

Andrew shook his head “We don’t wanna risk it kid. Ya see, Cassie and I have a past.”

Cassandra laughed “A past of you being illiterate.” Andrew pushed the knife, making Cassandra step forward.

Ace panicked “Andrew, Let her go.”

Andrew laughed “Why should I listen to you?”

Ace stepped back, but he clenched his fist in anger. “I said, let her go.”

Andrew grabbed Cassandra’s hands and pushed the knife closer to her back, ripping her clothes “You on her side now?”

Ace scoffed “Oh, what if I am? Then what? You’re gonna stab me? Use the memory wand on me to make me forget your real name? News flash! I’m magic, you can’t touch me!” He laughed, forgetting about the knife to Cassandra’s back.

Andrew paused surprised, but then he frowned angrily “Where’s the ruby?”

Ace blinked “What?”

Andrew scowled “Where is the ruby?” He shoved the knife closer to her back

Ace panicked, no longer as confident “I don’t know!”

Andrew scoffed “You’re lying, lying won’t get you anywhere.”

Ace sputtered and spouted “I-It’s on the cliff, with Adri, where you put the carriage.” 

Andrew grew more angry “LIAR!” He stabbed Cassandra’s back and dropped her. Ace ran toward her as she grabbed her wound “See what happens when you lie? People get hurt.”

Ace panicked, he hadn’t cared much for Cassndra, but he learned the hard way, hurting people is not okay “You’re a monster!”

Andrew scoffed loudly “psh, says you, you’re the reflection of Varian, who has done many bad things, then you come out of that mirror, your mean to everyone around you, you lie, you steal from them, you talk to Zhan Tiri behind their backs, then you run, AND on top of that, you tell Adrianna not to use the ruby, when you know what’ll happen if she doesn’t listen. Now as the actual human in this situation, who’s the real monster?”

Ace started to sob “I-”

Andrew interrupted him “You don’t need to say anything. You’re weak without Zhan Tiri’s guidance.” He looked at Cassandra “Get her some bandages, she’ll live.” He walked past a very angry Ace “Imma go check up on the ruby girl.”

Adrianna stood behind the tree angrily, as soon as Andrew was out of sight she walked out. Ace stood up “We need to get out of here.”

Cassandra rolled over “I-” Cassandra coughed, grabbing her stab wound “I got this.” She ripped her sleeve off and wraps it around her Waist

Adrianna carried Cassandra a little ways away “Cass, stay here, you’re really hurt.” She laid Cassandra behind a fallen tree “You stay here, we’ll get ‘Punzel.”

Cassandra sighed, and laid down “Fine.”

Ace ran his fingers through his hair “I don’t think Rapunzel knows about any of this.”

Adrianna put a finger on her chin “So, all we have to do is get past Andrew’s crew?”

Ace nodded “Yeah, but also they have a bunch of explosives.”

Adrianna sighed “That’s an issue.”

Ace “Welp! Lets go!” Ace grabbed Adrianna’s arm, dragging her.

Adrianna kicked “Ace! What are you doing?! Let me go!”

Andrew’s crew turned back As Ace walked up

Ace held up Adrianna “Found Adrianna sneaking around in the woods, don’t worry, I have a foolproof plan.” He laughed. Adrianna then caught on and kept kicking. 

Ace started toward the bridge, but Kai spoke up “What do you need to take her into Corona for?”

Ace whipped around “What’s it to you, Kai?”

Kai cleared his throat “N-Nothin’.”

Ace picked up Adrianna by both her arms, as to not scrape her feet on the rock that the bridge was made of. SHe giggled “That was awesome”

Ace grunted “If Andrew comes back, we’re both dead. We need to hurry.” They got into the city, and went to the castle gate.

Eugene stopped up “Varian? Adrianna? What are you two doing here so late?”

Adrianna and Ace looked at each other and back at Eugene. Adrianna laughed anxiously “Well, long story short, Andrew is gonna blow up Corona if I don’t use this weird wish ruby in Zhan Tiri’s favor.” Adrianna held up the ruby

Eugene shrugged “I don’t even want you to try to explain.” Eugene let them in. But a second after starting, Ace stepped back like he was scared “Varian? You alright bud?”

Adrianna looked back “Ace, you coming?”

Ace rubbed his eyes and started jogging ahead “I’m fine.”

Eugene blinked “W-Wait, that’s Ace? Why’d no one correct me?”

They both ran into the throne room to see no one. Adrianna grabbed Ace’s wrist and pulled him to Rapunzel’s room. Rapunzel turned and looked at them “Hey guys, what are you doing at the castle so late? What’s wrong?” Rapunzel put down her paint brushes 

Adrianna took a deep breath “Well-” She looked at Ace who looked super nervous, and she pulled out the ruby “We kinda need to stop Andrew from blowing up Corona.”

Rapunzel groaned “Again?”

Adrianna groaned mockingly “Yes again! Also, this is Ace, he’s on our side.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened, then she sighed and looked at Adrianna “If you trust him, I trust him.”

Adrianna pushed past Rapunzel “Good, now we’re gonna need some muscle. I was thinking...” She told them her plan.

Rapunzel, Ace, and Adrianna, walked through town, shouting “This plan is so great! The forest has lots of hiding spots!” Rapunzel yelled

Adrianna laughed “Yeah! Lots of stumps to hide things in!”

They all giggled, knowing people heard them. Clementine walked over to the end of the bridge to everyone “Andrew! They’re going into the forest, with the princess. we could ambush them at their destination!”

Andrew nodded “Great idea! Pack up, we don’t want the princess suspecting anything.” The crew packed up and hid the things in empty stumps

Rapunzel dramatically gasped “Oh good, nothings blocking the way!” She pointed to the entrance of the forest

Adrianna remembered something and whispered to Rapunzel “Let’s go, we left Cass in there.”

Rapunzel put on a straight face and marched in with Adrianna and Ace following. Adrianna led Rapunzel to where they left Cassandra, to find Cassandra lying there “Sup Rapz?”

Rapunzel tried to stifle a laugh of excitement “Ehm, That was very irresponsible of you, marching right into battle like that!”

Rapunzel helped Cassandra stand up “Well how was I supposed to know he was gonna stab me?”

Rapunzel sighed “Exactly!” They both laughed and they hugged “luckily you didn’t die, I don’t have the sun drop to heal you.”

Cassandra grabbed her wound “I’m sorry, jeese.”

Rapunzel put Cassandra’s arm over her back to hold her up “C’mon, we’re going to see Lance.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes “Fun, we’re going to see the giant annoying thief, the tiny annoying thief, and Catalina?”

Rapunzel nodded “Yes!” Rapunzel winked and Cassandra rolled her eyes

Cassandra sighed “Fine.”

Rapunzel smiled “Great! Let’s go!”

They arrived at Lance’s house, and Rapunzel pulled a rope, which rang a bell. Catalina ran out and looked down “It’s Rapunzel, Varian, Cassandra, and someone I don't recognize!”

Angry came out “someone you don’t recognize?” She ran over and looked over the railing “Rapunzel! Can we trust her?!”

Rapunzel looked at Adrianna, she hadn’t realized Adrianna and the girls had never met “Oh, uhm- You mean Adri?! Yeah! She’s great!”

Angry smiled and nodded “Bring ‘em up Olf!” Everyone stepped onto the platform, which Olf pulled up.

Rapunzel nodded “Thank you Olf!” They all walked off the platform, and Rapunzel kneeled down to the girl’s level “Hey girls! Where’s your dad?”

Catalina hid behind Angry “Is Cass okay?”

Cassandra chuckled “Oh I’m fine! I just got hurt. Now, where’s lance?”

Angry pointed to the door and smiled “He’s inside.”

Rapunzel smiled “Thanks girls!”

Angry tugged on Adrianna’s skirt “V, New girl, c’mere.”

Ace froz, and Adrianna turned around “You should probably know, that’s not Varian.”

Angry crossed her arms “That’s ridiculous.” She chuckled

Adrianna laughed “Well, his name is Ace, and he’s Varian’s reflection.”

Catalina put her hand on Angry’s shoulder and let out a chuckled “Everything gets weider everytime we see Rapunzel.”

They heard footsteps and leaves crunching

Adrianna looked over the railing “C’mon, let’s go.” Adrianna walked inside, with Catalina, Angry, and Ace, following

Rapunzel sighed “No, you can’t help, you’re injured.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, gesturing to her newly bandaged arm “I have real bandages now!”

Rapunzel huffed “You still got stabbed!”

Cassandra huffed mockingly “Like two hours ago!”

Rapunzel put her foot down “You’ll stay here, that’s an order.”

“Look at you, giving orders.” Cassandra remarked sarcastically 

Rapunzel smirked “I know right? My father said I could in serious situations! Wait- are you being sarcastic?”

Cassandra waved her hands in the air “Yes! I’m fine!” She stood up but tripped, grabbing her wound.

“You’re not fine.” “Rapunzel picked up Cassandra and sit her on a chair

Cassandra sighed “Fine, I’ll stay here.”

Rapunzel groaned “You’re not gonna stay here, are you?”

“NO! I’m NOT!” Cassandra groaned

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes “God…”

Adrianna thought for a moment, then spoke “I think you should go out.”

Cassandra sighed “Adrianna please, the adults are talking.” 

Adrianna huffed, now very offended “Exuuuse me? I am only four years younger than Rapunzel, so please, let me put my ideas on the board.”

Rapunzel chuckled at how defensive she got, then cleared her throat “Yeah, plus, she’s on your side, so why shut her up?”

Lance nodded in agreement “Yeah, let’s hear the kid out.”

Adrianna smirked “She’s injured, if we wanna ambush them, we need to make them feel like we won’t attack, so we send Cass out while everyone gets in place!” She smiled. She was over the moon to be a part of one of the crazy plans she had heard so much about.

Rapunzel smiled “See? That’s a great idea.” She chuckled, but then added sternly “But she’s not leaving the balcony.”

Adrianna nodded “Alright!”

Lance picked up a freshly carved wooden crutch “I made her a crutch, she can lean on this.”

Cassandra picked it up, and nodded “Thank you.” She stood with it

Rapunzel smiled. She had already planned everything out in her head “So, I was thinking, Angry, Catalina, I need you to help Adrianna hide, probably somewhere in the tree, I’ll get myself a frying pan, and go out the back to hide behind the tree, once I give her the signal, Catalina will jump down and tackle-”

Lance interrupted her “No, I don’t care that Catalina’s a wolf, Catalina and Angry, are not fighting.”

“But Lance-” Catalina begged

Lance shook his head “No ifs buts or coconuts.”

Cassandra rolls her eyes, both at his rule and stupid phrase. ‘I can’t imagine how hard it is to live with him.’ She thought. She then decided to re-write Rapunzel’s plan “What if I distract them-” Rapunzel was about to protest, but Cassandra continued “From the balcony, Lance, Angry, and Catalina sneak Adrianna out back, then Rapunzel and Ace sneak up to them from behind, Rapunzel whacks Andrew with her frying pan, then we all run.”

Rapunzel chuckled “Okay, up until the run part, I’ll take on Andrew, and Kai, Ace can take on Clementine, and the guy with the big hat. Ace do you know his name?”

Ace shook his head “Maisie. But there’s another girl, Juniper, the one with the beads in her hair. I'll take her, I should take on more people since I'm stronger.”

Rapunzel nodded “Agreed, we got the plan?” Everyone nodded "Cassandra will distract. Ace and I will sneak from behind, I'll get Andrew and Kai. Ace will take Maisie, Clementine, and Juniper. And Angry, Catalina, and Lance will sneak Adrianna out back."

Eugene dropped in from above and walked in "And I’ll arrest them."

Cassandra rolled her eyes "Your entrances haven’t gotten better."

Eugene laughed sarcastically "Ha-ha."

Rapunzel smiled "You’re just in time, you can take on Maisie."

Eugene chuckled "Do you think they got suspicious when I came in?"

Rapunzel shook her head "Nah, Lance is your second best friend, you're allowed to visit him."

Eugene blinked "You are my wife, you don’t count anymore!"

Rapunzel giggles "I will always count."

Adrianna shook her head "Focus."

Rapunzel laughed "Right, commence plan Distract, attack, escape."

Eugene chuckled "Specific." A rock few through a window causing the girls to scream

Cassandra rolled her eyes "Ugh." Cassandra walks out on her crutch "Hello Andrew."

Andrews miles widely "Cassie! They sent you? I thought you guys would’ve sent someone stronger."

Cassandra leaned forward "I could-" she stopped herself, suddenly remembering what her job was "I mean, We don’t wanna fight!"

Andrew shook his head "Then give up the girl!" Rapunzel, Eugene, and Ace slowly walked out behind them

Cassandra sighed "She got scared and.." She paused and looked down sad "She ran off and we lost her."

Andrew laughed "You really think I believe that? I know she’s in there!"

Rapunzel whacked Andrew upside the head, and Ace grabbed the wand of oblivion from Clementine and broke it in half, while Eugene choke held Maisie. Kai runs after Eugene, when Rapunzel whacked him in the face

Rapunzel huffed "Hands off my husband!"

Eugene laughed "Man, we haven’t battled since we got married, “hands off my husband” is so much cooler than “hands off my boyfriend”" he chuckled loudly 

Rapunzel giggled "I know right?"

Ace rolled his eyes "Not the time!

Kai started to get back up, but Rapunzel hit him again with her frying pan. Eugene chuckled "Nice save!"

Ace gasped "Uh guys?"

Rapunzel laughed "I know right?"

Ace yelled this time "GUYS?!"

Rapunzel and Eugene finally looked at him "What, Ace?"

Ace pointed to the woods "Look!" Andrew was holding Adrianna, and Juniper was holding the girls

Rapunzel sighed "Welp."

Andrew laughed "Looks like we’ve won! Oh and Cassie?"

Cassandra growled "If you call me Cassie one more time I will slit your throat."

Andrew giggled "Not a chance. Anyway, tell little Varian I say hello."

Adrianna thought for a moment, and shoved the ruby into Andrew's leg, causing him to fall over with a large burn in his leg. Adrianna proceeded to try to hit Juniper's shin, but she dodged it and stepped on Adrianna's back "Hah, you thought you could- wait where’d the girls go?"

The girls tackled her, freeing Adrianna who sat on Juniper's back with the girls. Eugene gave them a thumbs up "great job!"

Rapunzel looked around while pulling a rope that Kai is tied up by "Now do we have everyone?"

Lance was tying up Andrew, the girls were sitting on Juniper, Rapunzel had tied up and was standing on Kai, Eugene had Maisie in a choke hold, and Ace was holding Clementine down.

Aces miled "Looks like!"

Kai groaned "I hope this rope isn’t corn fiber!"

The guards came in, bringing a prisoner carriage 

Eugene cheered "We won!"

Ace laughed "I guess we did." He was truly baffled which side of the battle he was on, he thought he'd always be forced to be a villain. But these heroes were like a family

Varian ran up, with Jacob and Qurin behind him "WE’RE HERE!!"

Adrianna, Rapunzel, and Ace looked at Varian then each other while Eugene, Pete, and Stan arrested Andrew's crew. Quirin and Jacob go to talk to Eugene

Adrianna laughed "You’re a little late." Adrianna giggled but Varian jumped on her for a hug crying, making her squeal. "Varian? You okay?"

Varian was shaking, he thought he could've lost his childhood best friend, and he could do nothing about it. "I-I-I-I" he stuttered and sniffed "I thought I’d never seen you again."

Adrianna hugged him back "Oh, Varian, I’m okay now."

Varian nodded and backed up a little "Y-Yeah, I just, I got really scared because- Nah it’s dumb."

Adrianna nodded "We can talk about it later."

Varian hugged Adrianna "Thank you."

Ace walked up "You guys want-"

Varian interrupted him, shocked at Ace's presence "Ace? What is he doing here?"

Adrianna chuckled "He’s good now, I promise."

Varian looked confused "But he-"

Adrianna interrupted him "Please, just give him another chance, third times a charm."

Varian blinked "But this would be the second-" Adrianna shushed him and he laughed "Fine."

Ace smiled "Thanks."

Varian pointed to his outfit "But you have to get new clothes." They all laughed "No but seriously."

Rapunzel walked up "Welp, they’re all rounded up, your dads are headed home, but do you wanna have dinner with us? One last time?"

They all look at each other and back at Rapunzel. "Can I get some different clothes first?" Ace commented

Rapunzel nodded "Yeah! I know this great tailor you can go to!"

Ace did the okay sign "Nice."

At the tailor, Ace tried on an outfit that heavily resembled Eugene’s, Rapunzel laughed at them. Adrianna and Varian sat in the carriage, and Adrianna tried to break the silence "So…"

Varian repeated her "So…"

Adrianna suddenly perked up "You were gonna tell me something when you came to the tree house?"

Varian blushed looking down, then looked at Adrianna "Well, I thought I was never gonna see you again, because I know how stubborn you are, and I knew you wouldn’t use the ruby if your life was on the line, and I realized, if you died…" Adrianna tilted her head in confusion "If you died, I would never get to tell you, that I… 'Like' like you…"

Adrianna sat up, blushing like a rose "Varian I-" She looked down scratching her neck "I-... I need some time to think about this."

Eugene swung the door open and Ace laughed "Check it out!! Don’t I look cool?" He wore a simple red shirt, and brown pants. He believed it was the coolest crap ever

Adrianna nodded, smiling "Yeah! Awesome."

Eugene crossed his arms "I still think the other one was cool" He was kidding, but he secretly ment it.

Ace climbed into the carriage, and rolled his eyes. Rapunzel went back to the front and started driving it to the castle

Ace laughed "So what’d you guys talk about while we were in the shop?"

Adrianna and Varian looked away from each other "Y’know, stuff." Adrianna muttered

Ace narrowed his eyes suspiciously "What stuff?"

Varian suddenly came up with a quick excuse "What you were wearing! We were making fun of you and Eugene matching!"

Ace nodded "Rapunzel did the same thing!"

Adrianna also nodded "It looked pretty silly."

Eugene opened the carriage "Let’s go."

Fredric laughed as they all ate dinner "I haven’t been so worried that you had gone missing in almost a year!"

Arianna hit his arm "Fredric!"

Rapunzel chuckled "No, it’s fair dad, I just ran out, but it was to help Adri!"

Arianna nodded "And we’re proud."

Fredric chuckled "Yes, proud. That’s the word for it!"

Rapunzel laughed. Eugene looked outside "C’mon kids, you’ll wanna see this."

Adrianna, Ace, and Varian followed Eugene to the roof of the castle, to see a really pretty sunset. They all sat down and looked at it "Isn’t it amazing?" Eugene smiled

Adrianna nodded "I’ve never seen anything like it."

"A week after Rapunzel escaped the tower and came home, she showed me this." Eugene said then laughed "But when she got her hair back she just pulled us up here."

They all laughed a little, then Varian added "So it's really all over?"

Ace nodded "I believe so."

Eugene tilted his head "So, how’s it like to dip your finger in my last three years?"

Adrianna giggled "Insane."

Varian laughed "I was a part of some of that craziness."

Eugene chuckled loudly "You were the cause of some of that craziness."

Varian sighed "Why do you think I forgave Ace?" He looked at Ace and said, "Ace is basically me at this point."

Ace "I think that's supposed to be a compliment, and if you compliment me again I will push you off."

Varian rolled his eyes "Alright."

Adrianna shrugged "I dunno, I feel like there’s something more out there."

Eugene chuckled "Heh, Usually this is the part we all sing about life being happily ever after, but something always happens after that."

Adrianna sighed "Guess there is no happily ever after."

Eugene shook his head "Nah, I just don’t think we’re quite there yet."

Ace stood up and stretched "Well, we should get going."

Eugene nodded "Yeah."

Everyone but Adrianna started getting up. Adrianna grabbed Varians pant leg "Uhm, Adrianna and I will be down in a second!"

Eugene nodded "Okay!" Eugene and Ace climbed down

Varian sat back down next to Adrianna "Yeah?"

Adrianna played with her ponytail anxiously, "I made my decision…"

Varian blinked "Wha-?"

Adrianna pulled Varian in by his shirt color kissing him, their silhouettes kissing in the sunset…. But something's in the woods just outside Corona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second book will feature new characters! And I'm excited to show it to you. I plan on making about 10-15 chapters for it, and it will not follow VAT7K yet, but the third book will! I hope you've enjoyed the journey!


End file.
